Love Revenge
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: With the thought that his boyfriends cheated on him,Ryoma fly to America.Despite his broken heart,he have the desire to take revenge on Kevin Smith for defeating him.He gone for 6 years with his whereabout unknown after he won the U.S Open.He's back in Japan to claim what is his. I'm suck at summary / OT6..Warning:MPREG,YAOI
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own any of POT character.I wish I would but I know I'll never have them :(

A/N: I was so frustrated because there's no much ot6 fanfic.If there is,its incomplete and that's why I am so frustrated.So,I decided to write one myself.

Contain MPREG,yaoi,just a bit mature since I kind of unexperienced in mature contain /..Maybe a bit OOC..You have been warned

" _Tadaima_ "Ryoma said as he walk in Atobe's mansion which he and his five boyfriends live in together for almost 1 year.He was now 15 years old while his boyfriends is 17 years old.

"Ryoma-sama,the others are waiting for you at the main living room"Hikari,Atobe's butler informed him while bowing.

" _Arigatou_ ,Hikari-san"Ryoma said and walk to the main living room.

His boyfriends was there chatting and stop abruptly when he appeared.He walk toward Fuji who was the closest and sit on his lap.Fuji instinctively wrap his arm around his waist.

"Where have you been,Ryo-chan?"Yukimura ask while Sanada stand up and walk away.Ryoma eyed him before looking back at Yukimura in front of him.

"Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai took me to burger and a walk at the park"he lean against Fuji's chest while the smiling tensai kiss the top of his head.

"I thought you guys went for a practice"Tezuka said with his usual stoic expression.

"Nah.Dont have the mood to practice"Ryoma close his eyes.

"You should never let your guard down Ryoma"Tezuka's voice make Ryoma open his eyes.He turn lazily to him beside him and Fuji.

"You've been saying that to me a lot these days Mitsu.I've grown tired hearing it everyday"Ryoma sigh.

"Brat,lets play"suddenly Atobe said with Sanada beside him holding two rackets.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired Monkey King.You guys can play by yourself"he said trying to stand up from Fuji's lap but the tensai lift him up and tossed him up to his shoulder.

"Syuusuke!Put me down!"Ryoma yell.

The tensai didnt say anything.Instead he walk out to the court followed by the others.

"Put me down!Put me down!Put me down!"Ryoma struggle on Fuji's shoulder.

"Fuck this small body"he thought when his attemp failed.

"You'll play"Finally Fuji said as he put Ryoma down but still holding him on the shoulder.

" _Yadda_!I know I've said I love tennis too much but right now I'm FUCKING TIRED!"Ryoma burst crossing his arm.

Fuji's smile dissapeared and his eyes opened.The same with Yukimura.Both of them was scaring Ryoma with their glare.

"What's wrong with them?They never glare at me neither let other people glare at me"Ryoma thought shuddered.

"Dont be stuborn Ryoma.Here"Sanada pointed the racket toward him.Ryoma refuse to take it.

"Ryoma!"Tezuka also glare at him without even facing him.Now all of them was glaring at him.

"Fine!You guys wouldnt even care if I sick because of too tired"finally Ryoma said and snatched the racket from Sanada's hand harshly.

"Ryoma,behave!"Atobe said but Ryoma just rolled his eyes.

"What do you expect from me when I'm tired and forced to play tennis with five people?"he snarled and walk away to one side of the court.

"This is for you Ryoma"Yukimura said.

"Yeah yeah whatever.Who's going first?"Ryoma said into position.

"Me"Sanada said and take his position.

The match begin with Sanada to serve.

"Brat!Your form is off!Your play is off"Atobe yelled when Sanada take another point from Ryoma.Ryoma just glance at the other four and take his position without saying anything.

After playing Sanada,Fuji and Atobe in which Ryoma lost in all match,Ryoma was panting hard.His vision was blurry and his body felt too tired.

"Straighten up Ryoma"Tezuka said as he take the racket from Atobe.Ryoma glare at his lovers.

"Why..are you..guys doing this.. to me?"Ryoma said panting with his hands on his knees.

"This is for your benefit.You'll face players stronger than us next time"Sanada said stoically.Ryoma smile mockingly.

"For me?You guys was just killing me.Seriously.I came home tiredly after Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai take me to a park far away from here and decided to run the way home.I was wishing that I could cuddle with you guys after a tiring day but you guys just make me suffer more!"he said mocking before throwing the racket toward Fuji which Fuji take easily.They was stunned.

"I dont want to play anymore.You guys can play each other.I want to sleep"Ryoma said and turn away toward the mansion.

"Ryoma"Fuji tried to reach him up but he raise his hands up.

"Nobody allowed to follow me.I'll sleep in my room tonight.I would like not to be disturbed"he put his hands to his short's pocket so that his trembling hand does not shown.He was so damn tired now.He walk away slowly biting his lower lips forcing not to fall down now and there.

"Are we too harsh on him?"Yukimura said watching the retreating small figure.

"We just want to make him stronger"Sanada put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder making the Child of God sigh.

"I personally think we've done too far today.He came home hoping to be with us but we-"Yukimura cant continue his words as tears rolled down his cheek.Atobe took him to his embrace.Tezuka was holding Fuji who was trembling too.

"Shhh Seii.He will be okay the next day.He must be too tired so his mood was affected.We do this for him too and for us all"Atobe said watching Ryoma's small body dissapeared by the door.

Back to Ryoma,

He curled his fingers tightly before pushing the door open with so much struggle.Once he inside and the door closed,his body fall on the floor.Hikari who was loyal staying by the door rush to him.

"Ryoma-sama,are you okay?Should I call the other?"he said as he pick up Ryoma's trembling body up from the floor.

"No.I'm just tired.Can you take me to my room?"Ryoma said and the butler followed his words.

"Hikari-san,I hope you didnt say anything about this to the other"Ryoma said when he was put on his bed by Hikari.

"Yes master"Hikari said and turn around to leave the room.

"Oh and can you tell Nakuna-san to bring my dinner here?And once again,dont tell the others about me"he said and Hikari once again nod before closing the door.

Ryoma take his sweat-soaked shirt off and throw it somewhere beside him.He look out the window beside his bed.

"What's wrong with you guys actually?You guys have been occupied with each other these days leaving me out.You guys would never let me get too tired before but now..You guys left the mansion separately but I know you guys met up somewhere together.What did I've done wrong?"he whispered to himself slowly.His tears rolled down.He might look tough in front of others but he is the opposite when he is alone.

He wipe his tears harshly.He stand up when he felt his body has rested for a while.He was still feeling like dead tired but he cant sleep covered in sweat.

"Where's Ryoma?"Atobe ask when they are at the dining table for dinner.

"Ryoma-sama said he will eat his dinner in his room"Nakuna answered.

"Why?"This time Tezuka ask.

"He said he's lazy to came down and he has homeworks to do"Nakuna answered again before went back to the kitchen.

"That brat.I'm going to get him"Atobe said as he stand up but Fuji hold his wrist.

"Let him alone for now Kei.He might still sulking about earlier.We'll talk to him tomorrow"Fuji said.

"Furthermore,he said he would appreciate it if we didnt disturb him"Sanada butt in making Atobe sigh and sit back.The start eating dinner in silence.

"Hikari,can you get Ryoma?We are going to late to school if he didnt came down at instant"Atobe said and Hikari just nod before went upstairs where Ryoma's room is located.

After a while,Hikari ran downstair in panic.

"Masters,you have to come quickly"he said halfway the stairs.The lovers look at each other before rush upstairs.

When they burst in into Ryoma's room,the boy was still on his bed sweating furiously.He was shifting uncomfortable letting out a pained sigh.Yukimura went up the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Ryoma"he gently shake Ryoma's body but the boy didnt even budge.He accidentally touched Ryoma's hand and he quickly pull his hand back with his eyes widened.

"Seiichi,what's wrong?"Sanada ask as the expression came on Yukimura's usually calm face.Yukimura didnt answer him as he put his hand on Ryoma's forehead.His eyes widened more.

"God.He's burning.We have to go to the hospital now.And I mean NOW!"he furiously yelled as he tried to pick Ryoma up but failed as he was trembling so much.Tezuka went to him and pick Ryoma bridal style while Atobe was yelling to prepare for car.

Fuji went to Yukimura and help him to came down the bed.Everyone was in panic because Ryoma never ever fall sick.And I mean NEVER!

When they arrived at the hospital,Ryoma was quickly checked because the hospital was belong to Atobe's family.

"Is it our fault?We push him to his limit yesterday"Yukimura sobs in Sanada's arm.Fuji was in the same condition sitting on the floor with his head on his knees and sobs can be heard.Atobe was walking back and forth while Tezuka lean against the wall with his eyes closed.Sanada pat Yukimura's back comforting him.The stoic males cant keep their stoic expression when it come to their lovers.

Tezuka's phone rang but nobody even turn to it except the owner.

"Moshi moshi?"

Silent

"Ah,Ryuuzaki sensei.Me,Fuji and Echizen will not be in school today.Something happen"

Silent

"Echizen fall sick but tell the other not to worry.We can handle this.I will tell the details later.He was still under check"

Silent

"Thank you sensei.I'll see you tomorrow"Tezuka said and end the call.He went back to his previous position.

"Why does it takes too long?!"Atobe said frustrated but silence answer him as everyone was worry.

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came out.The five male rushed to him surprising him.

"Whoa whoa..Easy there"he said surprised.He clear his throat when he saw the expression of the boys.

"Well,you guys dont have to worry.He just have a high fever.His body was strained too much.His body lost too much water"he said and the five boys sigh in relief.

"Can we see him?"Sanada ask and the doctor nod.

"Sure.Just make sure he get enough rest.He need to stay here for three days until his fever cool down"he said and walk away after the boys thank him.

Then,they enter the room where Ryoma was located.The small boy was staring outside the window.He turn when he hear the door opened.He look away again when he saw who have entered.

"Ryo-chan,how are you?"Fuji was the first to speak after a moment of silent.

"Are you guys happy now that I'm laying sick here?"Ryoma said sarcastically.Yukimura walk toward him and take his hand.

"Ryo-chan,how can we be happy when our lover was sick?We're sorry that we were too harsh yesterday.We didnt think you would fall sick"he said softly.He pat Ryoma's head lovingly.

"Che.I already told you guys that I'm tired but you guys still force me to play"Ryoma pout didnt even look at them.Tezuka sigh and walk toward him.

"Ryoma,we did it for you"he said" _and us"_ he thought.Ryoma just keep quiet.

"Ryoma,can you turn to us please?Do you hate us that much?"Atobe said standing at the end of the bed.Ryoma stay still.

"Ouch,I'm hurt.Ryo-chan did not love us anymore"Fuji pretend to clutch his chest.

"I didnt say that!"Ryoma said turning to them in bright red.Once he did,Yukimura and Tezuka sit by his side on the bed preventing him to turn away again.He pout looking at his lap which become so lookable at the meantime.

Sanada walk to the bed and lift Ryoma's face by his chin.

"Dont you know you are so adorable right now Ryo-chan?If you are not sick,I might have pounced on you right now"the stoic _fuku-buchou_ of Rikkaidai smirk making Ryoma blush even deeper in red.He pout after a while.

"Liar.Its been a while since you guys cuddle with me.You guys were always busy or you guys prefer to play tennis instead"he frown.

"Aww.So,Ryo-baby miss us that much eh"Yukimura teased as he wrap his hand around Ryoma and pull him to his chest.Ryoma blushAgain.

"But did you really run with Momo and Eiji yesterday?"Fuji ask suddenly.

"I lied"Ryoma said wrapping his hand around Yukimura.

"So what did you do that your body was strained too much?You never get tired that much when you played us before"Tezuka said ruffling Ryoma's hair who was resting comfortably against Yukimura's chest.

"Just things"Ryoma mummured before he look up at Yukimura.

"Seii,aren't you feeling hot?My fever must be burning your skin"he said and the Child of God smile.He loosened his hold around Ryoma when another pair of hand take Ryoma.Ryoma turn to his _b_ _uchou_.

"I'm always here to take my turn if Seiichi already feeling hot"Tezuka said and Ryoma wrap his arms around Tezuka.

"We'll make up for the times you've spent without we cuddling you"Atobe said smirking and Ryoma smirk back.

"There were too much you guys have to make up"he said earning a laugh from the others.

Thanks for reading

Please do review so that I know what's wrong with my work and I'll try to fix it.Forgive my mistakes (typos and grammar mistake) English is not my first language

P/s:Did anyone here watch Junjou Romantica?Its a yaoi anime tho.I didnt realize I enjoyed Yaoi that much until I watch it.Seriously,even normal couple can't be as romantic as them.I love Romantica couple tho.But Egoist and Terrorist couple is sweet too


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Ochibi!_ "a voice who only belong to one Kikumaru Eiji break into Ryoma's room making the lovers turn to him.

"Eiji"Oishi scold him behind him.

"Kikumaru,Oishi,What are you doing here?"Tezuka said as he stand up from Ryoma's bed and Atobe replace him.

"Ryuzaki- _sensei_ said that Echizen fall sick so we came after practice ended"Oishi reply and Tezuka nod.

"Just the two of you?"he ask again.

"We're all here too"suddenly Momo appeared with the rest of the regulars.

"Seriously,I'm just having a fever.There's no big deal"Ryoma rolled his eyes snuggling into Atobe.

"We are just worried Echizen.It is a big deal if you have to stay here for 3 days"Inui said fixing his spec.Ryoma mumbled incoherent words.

"Nya..Momo,do you think its because of that?"Eiji said turning to Momo.

"What do you think sempai?It can't be,right?It can't be"Momo said making the other turn to them.

"What are you talking about?"Fuji ask them.

"Yesterday the three of us went out.Ochibi was-"Eiji tried to say something but Ryoma stop him.

" _Sempai_!"Ryoma shout shocking them.

"Nya"Eiji hid behind Oishi because of Ryoma's glare.Ryoma sigh.

"Please.Dont talk about it"he said shaking his head.A silence occur.

"Ahem.So,how was practice?"Ryoma said after a while.They start to be deep in conversation forgetting the earlier matter.But not to Ryoma's boyfriends.Tezuka eyed Fuji and Yukimura.They nod silently and walk to the door.

"We'll be out for a moment.We'll be back later"Fuji said smiling innocently to them and they nod.

Yukimura silently eyed Eiji and Momo as they walk out and close the door.Eiji and Momo look at each other.They sigh silently.

"I want to go to the toilet.Momo,can you accompany me?"Eiji said after a while and Momo nod knowingly.

"Dont cause trouble"Oishi said as the duo walk out.

"We're not Oishi!"Eiji said sulking making the other laugh.Well,except for Kaidoh,Sanada and Atobe who was snuggling Ryoma.

When the duo went out,they saw the three lovers was waiting for them at the end of the floor.Eiji and Momo walk to them and smile nervously.

"So,what are you going to say just now?"Tezuka ask with his buchou tone.

"But,Echizen said not to say anything"Momo grin nervously.

"Are you sure you dont want to say anything?"Fuji said smiling creepily as he put a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"Ha..ha...hai"Eiji stuttered.

"100% sure?"this time Yukimura walk forward and put a hand on Momo's shoulder smiling innocently but the duo know better.Momo turn to Eiji and the latter nod.

"Fine"He said and the sadists smile satisfied.Eiji glare to Fuji.

"Really Fujiko.You dont have to be scary"he pout but Fuji just shrugged.

"So?"Tezuka said and they turn to him.

"Well"Eiji start.

Flashback

 _"Ochibi,you're late nya"Eiji said when the young tennis prodigy walk in their usual burger shop._

 _"Che,I have some obstacle before went here"Ryoma said as he put his tennis bag on the floor and take a sit across Momo._

 _"Why did you bring you tennis bag?Its sunday.There's no practice"Momo said as he put a few burgers in Ryoma's tray ._

 _"I went to my own practice"Ryoma said as he start to eat._

 _"You still can make it on time"Eiji frown._

 _"I am.If Akutsu Jin didnt ask me for a game"Ryoma said.Momo realized Ryoma's face was flushed._

 _"Echizen,are you okay?You are so red"he said._

 _"I have slight fever but its fine.I'm still okay"Ryoma replied calmly._

 _"It's because of yesterday isn't it?I've told you to take a shower right after you go back.The rain can make you sick nya"Eiji turned to a scolding cat._

 _"You sound like Oishi-sempai now"Ryoma said smirking._

 _"Ochibi!"Eiji pouted.Momo just laugh at him._

 _"I'm okay sempai.I'll recover soon.Lets go and play tennis"Ryoma said and stand up.Eiji and Momo blink._

 _"Eh?We didnt bring any racket"Momo said.Ryoma rolled his eyes and take his tennis bag ._

 _"I have spares"he said and walk out the shop.Eiji and Momo followed soon._

 _"But Ochibi,you're sick.How are you gonna play?nya"Eiji said when they step into the street court._

 _"I have too.They want me to be stronger.So,I will"Ryoma said and threw two rackets towards his sempai-tachi._

 _"Who?"Momo ask as they get the racket._

 _"Them.My stupid boyfriends"Ryoma said and take his position.Momo and Eiji look at each other._

 _"Eh?"Momo blurted._

 _"I dont know why they keep on pushing me to my limits.Even for a tennis maniac like me feel like its unbearable.Until I defeat them all in a continuous match,they'll never stop"Ryoma look at the sky._

 _Eiji and Momo look at each other again and sigh._

 _"Fine.I'll go first"Momo said and start to walk to take his position.Ryoma turn to them._

 _"No.Both of you at the same time"he said shocking the duo._

 _"But Ochibi.You're sick.How can you play both of us at the same time?"Eiji said while jumping a bit scolding Ryoma.Ryoma rolled his eyes._

 _"I've always been pushed to my limits.Play now or I'll find other people"he said making Eiji pout and went to Momo who just sigh._

 _"We dont have choice Eiji-sempai.We dont"Momo said and prepare himself._

 _Flashback end_

"Then,we play until the evening"Eiji finished reciting the story.

"So,you guys didnt went to a park and run home?"Fuji said.

"No.We planned to go to a park at first but Echizen wont stop playing.He was pushing himself too hard"Momo said.

"You guys go back first.We will be back too later"Tezuka said in his stoic expression but to his boyfriends,there is something in the Seigaku's captain's eyes.

"Okay then.Dont tell Ochibi that we tell you that"Eiji said and he and Momo walk back to Ryoma's room.

"I didnt even know he was sick"Fuji lean against the wall looking down on the floor.

"Its not only you Syuu.All of us didnt realize it.We was too occupied with things to check on him"Yukimura stand beside him.

"And we make him even tired yesterday.That's why he look so tired after the match with Gen.Why cant we give him more attention?"Tezuka sigh.His stoic expression peel off replaced with guilty.

"We shouldn't have been too worry about _that_ thing.We have to believe in Ryoma.He hate losing so he will never lose"Fuji said and they nod.

After a while the trio walk back to the room.

"Where have you guys been?"Oishi ask.

"We just went to see the doctor.We have the permission to take Ryoma home today"Tezuka said and Ryoma's face brighten.He didnt really like staying in hospital.He hate it.

"He should get threaten here"Kamamura said worried.

"We can take care of him ourself"Fuji said smiling to the regulars making them shuddered.

"Oh yes,you will"Oishi said and after that,they bid them goodbye.

" _O_ _chibi,_ take a good rest and see you at school soon"Eiji said hugging Ryoma who have no one of his lovers snuggling him at the time.

Eiji quickly release his hug when a deep growl come from Sanada.He glance at the glaring stoic male while scratching the back of his head.

"Well,see you later _Ochibi"_ he grin sheepishly and run outside.Ryoma just smirk at him.

Yukimura close the door and lock it.Ryoma look at him weirdly.

"Why did you lock the door Seii?"he ask while the Child of God smile dangerously sweet.

"Saa.Ryo-chan,why didn't you tell us?"Fuji said smiling his usual creepy smile.

"Errr..Tell you what?"Ryoma shuddered looking at the tensai.

"That you were sick since the day before yesterday and that you have been playing tennis the whole day yesterday"Tezuka look deep into Ryoma's eyes.There were worry flashed in his eyes.

"Damn it Momo- _sempai_ ,Kikumaru- _sempai"_ Ryoma said under his breath.

"So?"Tezuka said again making the youngest of them look up.

"Well,I just didnt want you guys to worry"Ryoma said slowly.

"Hmm?What is that?"Atobe spoke up and Ryoma sigh.

"I didnt told you guys about my fever because I didnt want you guys to become more stressed"he blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"Yukimura ask as he sit on the bed beside Ryoma.

"You guys was so occupied with things these days.You was so stressed.I want to help but you guys wont tell me what your problem is.I keep my fever to myself so that you guys wont get stressed more.I just didnt want you guys to worry too much"Ryoma close his eyes and open them back when he feel a lips on his own.Yukimura smile sweetly.A real smile.A loving smile.

"We're so sorry that we abandoned you and just push you to play tennis.You should just tell us if you have been playing tennis all day yesterday"he said softly brushing Ryoma's hair lightly.

Ryoma blushed and look down.Sanada lift his head again and smile,a smile only for his boyfriends.

"We will take care of you until you recovered"he said making Ryoma smile.

The five boys keep their promise and take care of Ryoma until he recovered


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ryoma sigh as he lean against a tree beside the street court.He watch as the people on the courts played against each other.He lay down and stare at the sky.

His boyfriends ignored him again.They always busy even when he ask a match from them.

He was too absorbed in his thought that he didnt realize someone was approaching him.He look at the intruder when the shadow block his sight.

"Kevin Smith"he mumbled when the blonde boy stand before him.He hadnt saw the boy after he won his first U.S Open when he was 12.

The intruder which we know now as Kevin Smith smirk.

"Echizen Ryoma.You sure didnt change a bit do you?"he smirk.

"Che"Ryoma said as he lowered his cap.

"You have enjoyed your happiness all this while.I'm going to take it all from you"Kevin's words make Ryoma look at the boy.He frown.

"What are you trying to say?"Ryoma scowled.

"Isnt it obvious?I'm challenging you for a match"Kevin pointed his racket to Ryoma's face which almost hit the latter's nose if he didnt backed away.

" _Yadda_.I'm busy"Ryoma take his tennis bag and stand up.But before he can even take a step away,Kevin already beat him to it and now standing in front of him.The blonde was a bit taller than him.He cursed inwards.

"You would have long gone if you're busy"Kevin smirk making Ryoma look expressionless to him.

"Why?Afraid of losing?"Kevin said again.Ryoma scowled folding his hand on his chest.

"I'm tired acting friend with you.Now I will prove to them that I am better than you"Ryoma narrowed his eyes to Kevin's words.

"I dont want to spend my precious time for a match with you"Ryoma said coldly and shoved Kevin out of his way but the blonde hold his wrist.

"Are you afraid of losing to me because you still dont have the control to your Pinnacle of Perfection?I know you only get to use it during your match with Yukimura Seiichi 3 years ago.You never show it after that.Its only for that time isnt it?"Kevin smirk.Ryoma snatch his wrist off from Kevin and glare at the latter.

"What do you want?"Ryoma said.

"Like I said,a match.Lets see which of us is stronger"Kevin reply.

Ryoma stared coldly at him before he walk toward an empty court which a game had just finished.Kevin smirk and followed him.

"We will play next.Can anyone be a referee for us?"Kevin ask the people around as Ryoma take his racket from his bag.

After a while,both of them was in the court facing each other with a net in between.

"Dont underestimate me Echizen Ryoma.I already know all your moves and how to defeat it.Lets make a deal"Kevin said while Ryoma just stare at him uninterested.

"If I win,I dont want to see your face around here.If you win,I'll never appear in front of you"Kevin continue.Ryoma look at him and walk away to take his position.Kevin smirk again and went to take his position too.

Meanwhile,Eiji and Oishi just arrived at the street court when they notice a crowd in one of the court.

"Hoi hoi.What's going in there?Lets take a look Oishi"the acrobatic player bounced as he drag his double partner to the crowd.

"Hoi!Its Ochibi nya"Eiji with the sharp eyes of his recognize Ryoma at one end of the court.

"Hmmm.I wonder who is he playing"mumbled as he threw his eyes at the other end and a gasp out of his mouth.

"What is it Eiji?"Oishi who didnt have sharp eyes as Eiji turn to his partner when he heard gasp from him.

"Oishi,this is bad nya.Very bad.Fujiko have to know about this.Oishi,call Fujiko now nya"Eiji turn to Oishi with a frown.

"What is it Eiji?"Oishi ask again but he take his phone out eventually.

"Ochibi is playing Kevin Smith nya!Hurry!"Eiji said making Oishi's eyes widen.He quickly dialed Fuji's number.After a few ring,Fuji answered.

"Moshi moshi"Fuji answered.

"Fuji,where are you now?"Oishi ask right away.

"I'm with the others.Why?"Fuji said.Oishi know who he mean.

"Well,I think you guys need to go to the court street now.The time has come.He already found Echizen and they are going to have a match"Oishi said and look at the court when the referee start the game.He heard a faint sigh from the other side.

"I know.We're here too.We're at Ryoma's side of court"Fuji said.

"We'll be there"Oishi said and hung up.

"Eiji,lets go"he pull Eiji to look for Fuji and his boyfriends.

"The match just began Oishi.I want to watch"the acrobatic player whined.

"We are but lets find Fuji first"Oishi said and Eiji turn to him surprised.

"Turn out they are already here.Lets go"Oishi explained and they make their way to find Fuji.Soon enough they saw Fuji with the other four besides him.

"Fujiko!"Eiji run toward them almost knocking people around him.

"Eiji,slow down"the motherhen scolded him as he followed the hyperactive player.

"Nya.Fujiko,do you know they will face each other today?"Eiji ask slowly to Fuji.He didnt want to get glare from the four especially Sanada and Tezuka.

Fuji smile weakly.His eyes never left the game.

"Emm. _He_ told us that _he_ _'ll_ end it all today.We didnt think Ryoma will be here tho.But we have been ignoring him again these days.We were too afraid"Fuji said slowly.They stopped talking and focus on the game.

1 hour and a half later,

"Game and match.Kevin Smith.7 games to 6"

Ryoma was panting hard on his knees.His knees have been giving up on him.

"I...I lost"he said as he stare at his trembling hand.

Kevin walk toward him panting too.

"You lost Echizen Ryoma.I hope you remember our deal.Now I am Japan's Number 1"he said laughing a bit making Ryoma shuddered.

"You're really nothing with your moves defeated and without the Pinnacle of Perfection"Kevin snorted and walk away proudly with his racket on his shoulder.

"Hey,isnt he is the one who known as the tennis prodigy?He lost to a foreigner"the crowd started to mumble to each other.

"The magazine always describe him as undefeatable but he just got defeated"another one said.

"Ochibi lost"Eiji stare at the still-on-his-knees boy still shocked that Ryoma actually lost to Kevin.

The five boyfriends look at their youngest lover who slowly raise his head and their eyes met.They dont know how to react so they turn away and walk away.

"Where are you guys going?Echizen look so weak now"Oishi ask them as he hold Tezuka's arm.

"He lost Oishi.You guys can help him"Atobe said and they resumed walking away.The Golden Pair stare at their retreating back.

"This is really happening nya"Eiji said solemnly.

Ryoma watch as his boyfriends walk away from the street court.He didnt know they were there.He was sure that he saw a flick of dissapointment on each face.

He lowered his head again.His heart was beating rapidly when his lovers walk away.They didnt even look back at him.His heart broke.His tears start to roll down his cheek.His cold,arrogant expression fell off.

"Echizen"he look up when Oishi and Eiji run toward him.The crowd also start to dismiss.

"Oishi sempai,Kikumaru sempai"Ryoma muttered before he sit completely on the floor still looking at his trembling hands.

"Ochibi, _daijobu ka?_ "Eiji ask him as he crouched in front of him.

"I lost.I still cant control how to use the Pinnacle of Perfection"Ryoma said not looking up.

"Echizen,you didnt get all out just now do you?Your movement was slower than usual and you get tired easily"Oishi said making Ryoma look up to him.

"I was trying to be all out but I cant.My body felt tired all of the sudden.I also feel pain at some part of my body"Ryoma said and tried to stand up.Eiji help him as he stood up too.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"Eiji ask as Ryoma went to take his bag.

"No need.I still lost"Ryoma muttered slowly and make his way home.His body was screaming for a rest.

"Dont mind Ochibi.You are still better"Eiji yelled to him and he just wave his hand.

"Nya Oishi.Will everything be okay?"Eiji ask Oishi as they watch Ryoma retreating back.

"I dont know"Osihi said worriedly thinking about what will happen after that.

While Ryoma,instead of Atobe's mansion,he went to his parent's house.He greeted his cousin and went up to his room.

"Why did they show that kind of face?Was they that dissapointed in me?Its not like this is the first time I lost"he mumbled to himself and stare at the ceiling of his room after he had taken a bath.His face was flushed.

"Might catch a fever after this"he said slowly and drifted to sleep.

loverevenge

Ryoma didnt went to school for 2 days because of high fever.His body was too weak and he keep on vomiting everytime his cousin and mom feed him.

"Oi Sheishounen.Its time to wake ..Oi Ryoma!What happened to you?Rinko!"Echizen Nanjiroh yelled for his wife when he saw Ryoma weakly sit in front of the bath tub.

"Anata,what ar..Ryoma!What happened ?"Rinko said surprised seeing her son weakly on her husband's hold.

"We need to take him to the hospital.He was getting worse.He have to skip school again today"Nanjiroh said as he carry Ryoma out of the room.His pervertedness vanished when he saw his son so sick.

Rinko quickly take her car key and followed her husband.

"Nanako,we have to go to the hospital.Take care of the house"she shouted to Nanako and rushed out of the house before Nanako can reply.

"Take care on the way"Nanako manage to shout before the door completely closed.

loverevenge

Ryoma open his eyes slowly and blinded with white walls.He groaned when he felt his stomach hurt.

"Oh,you're awake I see"someone spoke making Ryoma turn to the side and greeted by a nurse.He now know he was in a hospital.

"Why am I here?"he said as he clutch his head that start to pound.

"Your parents bring you here because you were unconcious.Well,I have to tell the doctor that you're awake.If you excuse me"the nurse said and walk out of the room.

Ryoma look around and grimace.He really hate hospital.He turn to the door when it opened and his parent come in.

"Okaa-san,oyaji"he said.

"How are you feeling?"Rinko smile and affectionately ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"I'm fine"Ryoma answered and at the same time the previous nurse come in.

"Oh,Echizen-san,you're here.The doctor would like to see you all.You may follow me there"she said and they nod.Rinko carefully help Ryoma up.

"Ohayou Echizen-san.Please take a sit"the doctor greeted them when they arrive at his room.

"How is he doctor?"Rinko ask as they sit.

"I dont know if this is a good or a bad news for you"he said and turn to Ryoma.

"You're gay and a uke right"he ask him making Ryoma frowned.

"What does it have to do with this?"he roll his eyes.The doctor smile and turn to Ryoma's parent.

"You do know that he can get pregnant aren't you"he said and the parent nod .

"Of course we do.There's no way I would allow him to be gay if he cant"Nanjiroh said gaining a glare from Ryoma and a pinch on the hand from Rinko.

"So,I guess this will be a good news then.Congratulation Echizen-kun,you're pregnant for 3 weeks now"the doctor said smiling to Ryoma.The latter widened his eyes.

"What?"he almost shouted.

"You heard me right young boy.You keep on vomiting and felt tired quickly because you are carrying another life.You get a high fever because your body was too strained.I suggest you to decrese your activity"the doctor calmly said.Rinko and Nanjiroh cant hide their smile.Seeing Ryoma's bewildered expression,the doctor continue.

"Dont worry.We've handled the same problem before.Your pregnancy is not the same with normal pregnancy.Boy's bump usually appeared after 4 month"he said and Ryoma just sigh.

"That's good then.Then,we will take our leave now"Rinko said and the doctor nod.

"Aa.And dont forget to take your medicine at the front counter"with that,the Echizen family walk out of the room.

"I'm going to be a grandfather~~I'm going to be a grandfather~~Uuu"Nanjiroh singasong as they make their way to the front.Ryoma facepalm.

"Oyaji"he groaned.

"Dont mind him Ryoma.He always like that whenever he heard about pregnancy in the family"Rinko laugh at her husband as she help Ryoma walk.

"Saa..I wonder which one of them"Nanjiroh suddenly stop his weird dance and act like he was thinking.

"What?"Ryoma said annoyed with his father's behaviour.

"You have 5 boyfriends.I wonder who the other father is"Nanjiroh grinned foolishly at Ryoma.Ryoma facepalm again.

"But I dont care.I'm going to be a grandfather~~hoi hoi"he continue with his weird dance.

"Baka oyaji"Ryoma said shooking his head.

"But okaa-san,is it okay?I mean,I'm just 15.Isn't it too young to have a child?"Ryoma turn to Rinko.Rinko smile.

"Its normal for boy to get pregnant at your age.You are one of the few special boy in this world.Be grateful"she said and they went to take Ryoma's medicine at the front counter.

Ryoma just can sigh while Nanjiroh was still happily singing his weird song.They walk out of the hospital unaware of two pair of eyes watching them.

"He's pregnant?How can?"

 **Please review**

 **I dont know anything about boy's pregnancy so bear with me yeah..hoi hoi /**


	4. Chaper 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oi sheishounen.Are you going to school today?Are you feeling alright?"Nanjiroh said when Ryoma show up at breakfast.

"Hai.I already skip school for 1 week now.I dont want to be left behind"Ryoma answered as he sit.

"As if you ever concentrate in class"Nanjiroh snorted making Ryoma glare at him.Rinko and Nanako just shake their head.

"Ne Ryoma.Are you going to morning practice today?"Rinko ask him when she saw Ryoma's tennis bag beside his seat.

"Uis"Ryoma simply reply and continue eating.

"Dont play too hard.You have another life in you"Rinko said again.She know it was no use to argue with Ryoma.

"Usu.I'm done.I'm going now"Ryoma stand up and wear his cap before walking out the house.

"Anata"Rinko turn to Nanjiroh who was reading the newspaper.

"Dont worry.I already told the old hag about Ryoma.She know what to do"Nanjiroh said not looking up and grin foolishly.Rinko snatch the newspaper showing the perverted magazine Nanjiroh was reading.

"You are going to be a grandfather yet you still read that magazine"Rinko reach out and pull Nanjiroh's ear.

"Itai.Itai.Itai.It still mada mada"Nanjiroh said in pain.Nanako simply laugh at them.

loverevenge

Ryoma open the clubroom's door to see it empty.What did he expect tho.He was early 30 minutes which was an incredible record for him.He sigh and get change.

He stare at his flat stomach when he pull in his regular t-shirt.He unconciously rub it and immediately pull away when he feel the coldness his palm provided.He sigh again and walk out to his usual wall to warm up a bit.

After a little while,one by one the other member arrived.

"Hoi!That is Ochibi's bag nya.He already back?Hoi hoi"Eiji jump in excitement.Oishi have to hold him from knocking the others.

"Eiji!"

"Eh?Echizen is back?Fortunately I didnt wait for him in front of his house.Lucky"Momo said grinning while changing.

"Echizen actually can arrive early.Ie data"Inui muttered and scribble on his green notebook when his glass flashed.

"Fsshuu"Kaidoh hissed and walk out.

"Eh.Tezuka and Fujiko havent arrived yet?hmmm"suddenly Eiji pointed out.Silence.

"They might arrive later.Lets go"Inui push his glass upward and walk out followed by the other.

A limousine suddenly arrive when they walk out.Tezuka and Fuji walk out in their regular shirt and went straight to the clubroom.

"Echizen did not come with them.Ie data"Inui scribbled again and walk away.

"Oishi"Eiji look at Oishi.

"Lets stay quiet for now"Oishi sigh and walk to the court where the other were.After a while,Tezuka and Fuji arrived.

Ryoma turn to the school's clock when he heard loud sound from the courts.

"They probably had arrived.Its almost time for practice"he said to himself and make his way to the tennis court.

The time he saw Fuji and Tezuka,he walk toward the two.

"Ochibi!"he almost fell on his face when Eiji glomp on him.

"Oi Echizen.Why did you skip school last week?You cant na.You cant yo"Momo said pushing Ryoma's head down with his fist.

"Itai.Let go Kikumaru sempai and stop it Momo sempai.That's hurt"Ryoma said annoyed.The duo quickly stop their doing and Ryoma fix his shirt.

"Nya Ochibi,why didnt you come to school the whole week?Are you okay?"Eiji ask him.

"Che.I'm fine.Just feel like want to skip"Ryoma turn away.

"Echizen,are you really okay?"this time Oishi ask worriedly.

"Che.Do you see me sick right now?"Ryoma scowled and look at Tezuka and Fuji who just look at him.Tezuka with his usual expressionless and Fuji with his smiling face.

Oishi realize what Ryoma was looking at and he glance at Eiji who nod.

"Bu-"Ryoma just wanted to call for Tezuka when Eiji glomp on him again.

"You have skip too much practice Ochibi.Lets have a match"Eiji said excitedly.

"Yadda"Ryoma simply shrugged.

"Nya Ochibi~~"Eiji wailed.

"He will not have a match with you Kikumaru.Let him go"suddenly Ryuzaki sensei walk in the court with Inui scribbing furiously behind her.

"Eh nande?"Eiji pouted.

"Nobody allowed to challenge him for a match.I will train him myself"Ryuzaki sensei said again making the members blink in confusion.

"Eh?"Ryoma blurted out.

"And those who disobey my words,Inui will gladly take out his juices"she said again and Inui smile creepily behind her while shaking one of his creation making the members shuddered.

"Any question?"She look around and smile when they shake their head.

"Good.Ryoma,you may follow me"she said and walk away.Ryoma pull the brim of his cap and followed her out but before he glance at his lovers.He sigh and keep walking with Inui trailing behind him.

"Ne Oishi.Why do you think Ryuzaki sensei suddenly said like that?"Eiji ask his double partner.

"I dont know.Its really not her thing to exclude anyone from practice"Oishi answered.

"Maybe Ryuzaki sensei was punishing Echizen for skipping practice for the whole week.Yare yare.I wanted to play him"Momo whined with his hand behind his head.

"Shut up baka"Kaidoh glare at him.

"What do you say mamushi?"Momo bark back.

"Wanna fight Momochin?"Kaidoh hold his fist tightly glaring face to face with Momo.Oishi shake his head.

"Stop it you two"he stand between them and push them away from each other.

"Everyone,20 laps.After that,first year Court A,second year and third year Court B and C,regular Court D.Go"Tezuka said and everyone start their laps.

"Mitsu"Fuji said slowly making Tezuka turn to him but Fuji wasnt looking at him but outside.When he turn to what Fuji was looking,he saw Ryoma with Ryuzaki sensei and Inui.Ryoma with his annoyed face,Ryuzaki sensei have her hands on her hips and Inui..being Inui,nodding and scribbling at the same time.

"I wonder what they are talking about"Fuji said and his eyes was snapped open.

"Aa.Lets go"Tezuka said and they join the other.

loverevenge

"Sensei,what are you doing?"Ryoma said when they was quite far from the court.Ryuzaki sensei look at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Your father called me and told me to restrict your movement"she said and Ryoma scowled.

"Che.I'm fine already"he muttered.

"You are but your baby is not.Your fetus isn't that strong yet.So,you have to be careful with what are you doing"Ryuzaki sensei spoke and Ryoma glare at her before glancing to Inui beside him.

"I guess Inui sempai know"he mumbled and get a nod from him.

"I'm really fine okay.I dont need any care"Ryoma said.

"No,you're not.Or do you prefer me to tell the whole club instead so that they wont bug you?"Ryuzaki sensei said again and Ryoma make an annoyed expression.

"Fine.This stay within us.Shut up about this Inui sempai"Ryoma said and walk toward the court.

Throughout the practice,Ryuzaki sensei stay on his side everytime.He just keep on bouncing a tennis ball with the side of his racket.

"Sensei-"he start to speak.

"No"Ryuzaki sensei said without looking to him.He pouted and keep his doing.He look at Tezuka and Fuji who stand side by side watching the golden pair have a match.

After a while,Tezuka gathered all the members including Ryoma.

"Thats it for today.For afternoon's practice,Hyotei senior high school and Rikkaidai senior high school will join us.Dismiss"Tezuka said and the members scattered away.

Ryoma was about to go to his lovers when Eiji pull his hand.

"Ochibi,lets get changed nya"the ever hyperactive player drag the poor first year to the clubhouse.Ryoma sigh.

After he done,he wanted to talk to his boyfriends but seeing the clubhouse was still pack with its members,he walk to his class.

He was about to be comfortable seated on his table when an announment were made.

"Good morning.Echizen Ryoma,please go to headmistress office now.Once again,Echizen Ryoma please go to headmistress office.Thank you"

As the announcement made,Ryoma's classmate stare at him.

"What?!"Ryoma snapped to them before he went out to the headmistress office.He knock on the door and went in after he had the permission.

"Please sit down"the headmistress command and Ryoma do so.

"Say Echizen Ryoma,do you really want to go to school with your condition now?I would like you to take a break"she said and Ryoma wish he had his cap so that he can glare at her without being notice.

"Baka oyaji"he muttered slowly.

"Its not like I'm going to give birth soon.Its not even reached one month yet"he answered.

"I'm just worried.I dont have any experience in boy's pregnancy so I'm afraid its different from girls"the headmistress said again.

"Dont worry madam.Of course its different but I'll be fine"Ryoma sigh as he speak.

"But please.Please keep this as a secret"he continue and the headmistress nod.

"Of course.We have reputation to keep"she said and Ryoma resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then,I'll be going.Class will start soon"he said and leave the room as the headmistress nod.

"What a headache"he muttered and walk to his class.He sigh when Horio start to ask him questions when he arrive.Luckily the teacher come as his rescue and Horio stop pastering him.

"Eyy.Damn hormone.I keep wanting to snap to people"Ryoma thought as he massage his temple.

Slightly he know more questions will come to him after school.

loverevenge

Ryoma slowly walk to afternoon practice after school as he know Ryuzaki sensei will never allow him to practice.

"Ochibi~~"he sigh when he was glomped by the redhead acrobatic player.

"Get off sempai"his voice come out hard.

"Nya~~Ochibi is scary"Eiji jump off him and went behind Oishi who just sigh.Ryoma continue his walk.

"But Echizen,why are you called by the headmistress this morning?"Momo followed him.

"That's right.That's right.What happen Ochibi?"Eiji start questioning him too as he walk with Momo.

"Nothing that concern you"Ryoma simply said looking down.

"Is it because of your absence?"Oishi butt in too.He look worried.

"From my five years of tennis experience,he must be scolded because of skipping school"Horio said loudly,proudly.

"Even with your five years of tennis experience,never did once you become a regular since junior high"Katsuo whispered to Kachirou who nod agreeing.Horio's eyes twitched before he burst to his bestfriends.

"Come here you two!"Horio run after the duo who ran away.Ryoma feel his anger rise more.

"No more questions!Nothing's wrong!"Ryoma said enough for everyone there to hear.His expression hardened as he continue to walk.

"Oi brat,let's -"Ryoma glare at the person who turn out to be Kirihara Akaya.He notice the Rikkaidai and Hyotei's regulars have arrive.He sigh and walk again ignoring them.

"Oi!"Kirihara shouted but was silenced by Ryoma's glare again.Ryoma walk into the clubhouse and slam the door hard.

"Emmm.What's wrong with him?"Mukahi broke the silence.

"Hormone"Shishido said and walk away to the court followed by Choutarou who just smile to them.

"Hormone?"Eiji ask in confusion.

"What are you guys doing?Start practicing"suddenly three voice said in unison shocking them all.They turn to see the buchous with Sanada and Fuji behind them.

"Ne,what's wrong your brat?He act like a girl in her PMS"Kirihara said to the five people.

"Hmm?"Yukimura turn to Fuji who lift his shoulder.

Before anyone of them speak again,the clubroom door opened and Ryoma walk out with his racket on his shoulder.His expression still not changed.All eyes was on him as he walk through them without saying anything.He just keep walking without turning to anyone even his boyfriends.

"Hmm Ryoma,I think you forgot something"suddenly Ryuzaki sensei appear and put her hand on his shoulder.Ryoma sigh and pull his cap lower on his face.He stop walking and Ryuzaki sensei smile before turning to the rest.

"What are you guys waiting for?Start practicing "she said and the players run to the court joining Shishido and Choutarou who was doing light stretching.

"What's wrong with him?Why isnt he joining us?"Mukahi ask Eiji as they compete who is more flexible.Eiji turn to Ryoma who boredly bounce the tennis ball with his racket leaning on the fence.

"Ryuzaki sensei forbid him from practicing"Eiji answered and get a bewildered look from Mukahi.

"We dont know why"Eiji said again and they continue competing without saying other words.

Not too far from them was Yukimura and Fuji who overheard their conversation.

"Ne Syuu,you know anything about this?Is it because of the loss?"Yukimura said as he stare at their youngest lover.

"I dont know but he skip school for the whole week last week"Fuji answered making Yukimura turn to him shocked.

"Why didnt you guys told us?"he said and Fuji sigh.

"We just didnt want you guys to worry"Fuji said and watch Ryoma talk to Ryuzaki sensei and walk out the court.He frowned.

 **Review is appreciated.**

 **By the way,I wrote this using phone as I dont have my laptop at the moment.I just want to know if it make difference.Did the words or paragraph mess up if you guys read using laptop?**

 **If yes,then I have to wait until I got my laptop back before I can update.**

 **Please answer so that I know what to do next**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ryoma glance to Ryuzaki sensei beside him.

"Ne sensei,can I practice with the wall?I promise I wont run much"he ask and Ryuzaki sensei turn to him.She doubt for a while before nodding.

"Okay.But,that wall.Not your usual wall"she said pointing to a nearby wall where she can see him.

"Better than nothing"Ryoma sigh and walk out of the court.He glance at his boyfriends as he walk to the said wall.Yukimura and Fuji was talking,Tezuka and Sanada watch a match between Kaidoh and Niou while Atobe sit on the bench with Kabaji beside him.Ryoma sigh for the _n_ th time and start hitting the tennis ball to the wall.He express his feeling as he hit the ball with much force.

"Annoyed much huh?"suddenly someone said behind him forcing him to catch the ball with his hand.He turn around just to see Shishido smirking at him.

"What do you want?I dont have the mood to talk to anyone"he resume hitting the wall with the ball.

"Bad day huh?Because of your hormone I guess"Shishido said again walking to the side so that he can see Ryoma's face.

"What hormone?"Ryoma didnt even look at the boy at the side.Shishido eyes darted around to see if anyone can hear them.He look back to Ryoma who have increase the power he use to hit the ball.

"The wall will break soon if you keep that power you know"he said adding fuel to the fire.

"Can you stop bugging me?Go play with the others"Ryoma said irritated.

"Ah I see.You're frustrated because you cant play tennis"Shishido said again without looking away from Ryoma.

"Shut up and get lost"Ryoma hold his anger.Shishido sigh.

"You really should learn how to control your hormone"he said slowly.

"Hormone.Hormone.What are saying about this hormone thing?"Ryoma grew even annoyed and he _accidentally_ use too much power.

"Pregnancy"Shishido blurted out making Ryoma use 100% power due to shock sending the ball pass him in lightning speed and stuck to the fence behind him.He turn to Shishido in shock.

"How did you know?"he ask dangerously hard.Shishido gulped.

"Echizen"he said dropping his racket to the grass.

"I said how did you know?!How much do you know?!"Ryoma yell to him causing the whole people in the tennis court turn to them.Shishido who was shocked get even more shocked when he saw Ryoma was near to tears.He instintively wrap his arm around Ryoma to soothe him.

"Calm down Echizen.I dont know anything except the pregnant part.I accidentally overheard your conversation with your parent at the hospital.I swear I didnt tell anyone.Only me know.And Choutarou"he said softly patting Ryoma's back who was breathing heavily.

The rest of the player gulp when they feel dark aura around Ryoma's boyfriends.Choutarou nervously shift his legs worried about his double partner later.Fuji's eyes was snapped open and his smile disappeared,Yukimura grip the racket hardly,Tezuka and Sanada hold their own arm tightly and their face hardened while Atobe hold the bench hardly too.Ryuzaki sensei sigh and shake her head.Handling 3 team in a time give her headache.

"Resume your practice!"she shouted and the players continue their previous activity but they still steal glances at Shishido and Ryoma then at Ryoma's boyfriends.

Back to Ryoma and Shishido.

Ryoma tried to control his breathing to calm down his nerve.Shishido still has his arm around him.He lightly push Shishido and look down.

"Gomen.I was too emotional"he said slowly.Shishido sigh in relief.He bent down and take his racket.

"Its okay.Its understandable"he said.

"Promise me you wont tell anyone"Ryoma look up to him and he nod.

"I wont.I'll tell Choutarou too"he said looking at the court where the tense was.He smirk.

"I'll call Choutarou"he said again and Ryoma just nod slowly.Shishido look around for his double partner and saw him soon.

"Choutarou!!"he yell and gestured Choutarou to go to them.Choutarou take a glance at their buchou before he ran out toward the duo.

"Shishido-san,Echizen"he said slowly.Ryoma take the ball from the fence and sit beside where the other two was standing.

"You guys can call me Ryoma"he said slowly twirling the ball in his hand.The Silver Pair look at each other before they sit at each side of the younger.

"So,have you told them?"Shishido throw glance to the court.

Ryoma turn to him"hmm?".

"Did they know that you are..you know,pregnant"Shishido set his eyes on his buchou who wasnt looking at them but he know he was watching them at the corner of his eyes.

"No.I havent spoke to them since last week.They was ignoring me"Ryoma sigh looking down.Choutarou put his hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"But they did know that you can get pregnant right"he ask softly and Ryoma nod.

"Then I think you should tell them.Maybe they will stop ignoring you when they know"Choutarou said again.Ryoma just keep quiet.Shishido and Choutarou sigh and get up.

"We have to get back to practice.You can always talk to us you know.We wont tell anyone"Shishido said and Ryoma mumbled a thanks before the pair walk to the court.

"Ne Choutarou,sorry that you got involved.Are you ready for some torment from buchou?"Shishido said to his partner but Choutarou just smile.

"Its okay.Echizen ,I mean Ryoma need some company too"he said and they continue to the court.

loverevenge

"Ne,do you think Echizen will leave the sixsome to be in a threesome with the pair?"Kirihara whispered to Momo.

"What do you think?Want to bet?"Momo grin to the Rikkaidai player.

"Momo/Kirihara,50 laps"both Sanada and Tezuka said at the same time shocking the duo.

"Eh?"the duo turn shocked.

"60 laps"the stoics said and the other two sigh before left to do their laps.

"Do you still want to do the bet?"Kirihara ask Momo when they were a bit far from the stoics.

Momo grin,"do you think the other want to join?".

"Make that 100 laps"an irritated voice said as they pass Atobe.They turn to him.

"You're not our buchou or fukubuchou"Kirihara snorted and turn away to continue his laps before two voice butt in again.

"Make that 100 laps"Sanada and Tezuka copied Atobe's word leaving Momo and Kirihara cried in depression.

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!!"they shouted and dash away before they are given more laps.

Atobe didnt even turn to the running duo but to the Silver Pair instead as the pair walk in back to the court.

"Syuusuke,pair up with me.Shishido,Ohtori,take your position.Kabaji"he said as he stand up.

"Usu"Kabaji hand in to him his racket and he walk into the court.Fuji smile dangerously creepy before joining Atobe.Shishido and Choutarou look at each other before sighing in defeat.

"Guess we dont have choice"Shishido said and they step into the same court as Atobe and Fuji.

The players have stop what they're doing and watch at the tense atmosphere in the court.

"Continue your doing!"Tezuka shouted and the players scattered everywhere.The four people on the court still staring at each other until a voice heard.

"Ne Ryoma,where are you going?"Ryuzaki sensei said when Ryoma stand up ignoring what happening in the court.The four person turn to them as they was on the nearest court.

"Ponta"Ryoma simply said and continue walking away.

"No"Shishido and Choutarou shout at the same time shocking the young tennis prodigy.

"You can have Inui Juice instead"suddenly Inui appeared in front of him making him back away.

"I'll pass.The doctor said its safe"Ryoma said turning to the Silver Pair before completely walk away making sure he was far away from Inui.

"What are you guys doing?"Atobe's dark voice make the Silver Pair turn back to their opponent.Shishido chuckled.

"Nothing.Why dont we start?"he smirk making the two lovers irritated.The match start and Fuji and Atobe didnt hold back.Shishido and Choutarou just can accept what they are receiving.Until Atobe use his Rondo to Destruction making Shishido's racket thrown away behind him.

"Shishido-san"Choutarou quickly went to his partner.

" _The power was greater"_ Shishido thought as he grip his hand where Atobe's ball hit.Atobe look at him still a bit angry before turning away to go to his position back.

"Ne"Shishido call and the lover turn to him.Tezuka,Sanada and Yukimura who was watching the match also look at him.The other players gulped again while pretending to do their own practice.

Shishido take his racket and point it to Atobe and Fuji who was standing side by side.He also eyed Ryoma's other boyfriends.

"If you're that jealous of us with Echizen,why dont you guys stop ignoring him?"he said and Atobe's dark expression fall.

"We're not ignoring him"this time Fuji spoke.His voice was cold.

"Oh yes you're not"Shishido mocked.Choutarou hold his arm trying to stop him from mocking them further.

"Who are you to butt in in our relationship?"Yukimura control his voice from shouting.Ryoma still havent come back from getting his daily dosage of Ponta.The sound of tennis ball get in contact with the racket faintly heard as the other player was trying to listen to the heated conversation.

"I know we are a nobody.But you still have the guts to call yourself his boyfriends in time like this?Where are you when he needed you the most?"this make the whole people in the tennis court silence.Ryuzaki sensei sigh massaging his forehead.

"Yare yare.Why did I agree to be the coach for Seigaku senior high school again?"she said slowly to herself shaking his head.

The silence continue until Horio's loud voice echoing.

"Eh Echizen,where have you been?Why are you taking a long time to get a Ponta?"Horio ask with his very _unique_ ,loud voice.This causing everyone turn to the boy who was heading to his previous spot with a Ponta in his hand.

"I stop by the infirmary room for a while"Ryoma said in bored tone.

"Eh?For what?"Horio ask again oblivious to Ryoma's annoyed glare.

"Visiting the nurse"Ryoma sit beside his racket which he left earlier.

"EH??"the trio first year shrieked in unison making Ryoma rolled his eyes while sipping his Ponta.The other would have burst laughing if not because of the still tense air at one of the court.

"Che,why else did you go to the infirmary room anyway"Ryoma scowled before averting his eyes to the courts.He lift his eyebrows when he saw nobody was moving.He look to the certain four people in front of him.

"Eh,have you guys ended your match?So,who won?"he was sure the four people was going to have a match before he left.

Atobe sigh and turn to his previous bench beside Kabaji before saying,"I call the match off".

This made Ryoma frowned because his boyfriends was obviously trying to avoid talking directly to him.Atobe's word was directed to the Silver Pair while Fuji went back to stand beside Yukimura.Tezuka and Sanada shout at the other to resume practice.

He pick up his racket and stand up.

"Ne sensei,can I go home first?I dont feel really well"he said to Ryuzaki sensei who was watching the other.

"You should tell Tezuka"she said turning a bit at Ryoma before to Tezuka.Ryoma sigh before he look toward Tezuka.

"Buchou!Can I go home first?I dont feel really well and I dont even allowed to step in the court"he shouted gaining the captain's attention.Well,everyone tho.He just look at them expressionless.He really need rest now.

Tezuka glance to Ryuzaki sensei who nodding.He sigh slowly before nodding to Ryoma.

"Doumo"Ryoma pull the brim of his cap down before walking away under his boyfriends's stare.The other resume practicing.

loverevenge

Ryoma still not allowed to practice on the court from the day on.Everytime he feel like vomiting,he hold it up until he reach the toilet with Inui trailing behind him.

It was as usual,Inui wait outside the toilet while Ryoma threw up everything he ate.

"Sempai,can you accompany me to the hospital today?I have an appoinment with the doctor.Oyaji and okaa-san cant go with me and I hate going to hospital alone"Ryoma said as he walk out from the toilet.Inui push his glass upward.

"Then,I will bring Shishido too.I dont want them to misundertood if I was the other father"Inui said and Ryoma rolled his eyes and muttered,"whatever."

That evening after practice,the four of them (plus Choutarou who want to tag along) went to the hospital after Inui succesfully kidnap the Silver Pair from Hyotei's practice which was still going.

 **Please review..**

 **Honestly,I dont know how to make a clifthanger..**

 **Again,sorry for any mistakes..Nobody answered my question from previous chapter tho..Please answer me**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It's another week when Seigaku,Hyotei and Rikkaidai have their once a week combine practice.And again they choose Seigaku's place because the surrounding is free from sound pollution.

They have just started their practice when they heard some argument outside the fence.

"Milk"Shishido shove a small box of milk to Ryoma.

"Yadda.Ponta"Ryoma push the milk back to Shishido.

"Milk"

"Ponta"

"Milk"

"Ponta"

Choutarou stand beside them watching them in amusement with his forever present smile.

"Dont be stubborn Ryoma.You have to drink milk"Shishido place his hands on his hips.

"Yadda.I've drank an ocean of milk since I'm 12 by Inui sempai.I wont drink it again.I want Ponta"Ryoma huffed crossing his hand on his chest.He do realize that he was so out of character and he do know it was because of his hormone.

"You've drank an ocean of Ponta too Ryoma.Maybe more than milk"Choutarou laugh lightly making Ryoma pout.

Oh,they forgot the other regulars inside the court.

"Will we see another tense match?"Marui whispered to Jackal beside him.

"You bet"Jackal smirk to him.He pouted before ran to Kirihara who was watching Ryoma's boyfriends's reaction with interest.

"Ne Marui sempai,want to do a bet with me ?"Kirihara lick his lips making Marui shuddered but nod anyway.

"What kind of bet should we do?"Marui said glancing at Ryoma and Shishido who still arguing.

"That we will get laps after this"Kirihara said and right after that Yukimura's voice shocking them.

"Kirihara,Marui,20 laps"he said not turning to them.

"Eh?Buchou?"Kirihara frown because Yukimura never assign them laps except their stoic fukubuchou.

"Now"Yukimura said again making the duo sigh.

"Buchou didnt even added a -kun after our name like usual"Marui said while running.

While the two was running,the other has different reactions too.Eiji hide behind Oishi peeking at Fuji.

"Oishiii,Fujiko is scary nya"he said clutching on Oishi's shirt making the motherhen of Seigaku sigh.

"All of them are scary"he said slowly closing his eyes briefly.

"My my.I already told them not to make buchou mad again"Oshitari shake his head.

"Yuhuu.Shishido and Ohtori sure was brave"Mukahi said while bouncing on his spot.

"Saa..where should I prepare their grave?"Fuji said dangerously still watching the trio outside.

"The hill behind our school should be a very strategic place"Atobe replied to him .

"Need help Syuu?"Yukimura butt in.Dark aura surround them while the duo stoic male shake their head with a bottle of aspirin in their hand.The other regulars gulped hearing their words before Ryoma's voice have their attention again.

"I told you.I hate milk.It didnt have any effect on me.I can be happy with just Ponta"Ryoma stomp his legs childishly.The regulars gulp again not believing they will see Ryoma acting like that.Shishido start to speak again when,

"Why dont you try my latest Inui Juice?You havent drank it much"suddenly Inui appear between them making them step backward.Inui's glass glinted.Ryoma shuddered and grab the milk from Shishido's hand.

"Oh I just remembered that I havent drank any milk today.So,I'll take the milk then..and Ponta"Ryoma grin sheepishly before run away from them.

"Oi Ryoma.Dont run"Ryuzaki sensei shouted to him but he didnt look back even once.She sigh in defeat.

 _'I will never have combine practice here again next time if this continue.Aiyoo.Migraine migraine'_ she thought massaging her forehead.

"Why dont you two try?"Inui turn to the Silver Pair showing a beaker filled with indigo-coloured liquid.The pair gulp.

"Err no thanks.We're going for a practice"Shishido said and pull Choutarou with him inside the court.

"Hmmm.This was very good tho.It will be a waste if nobody want to drink it"Inui said slowly before facing the other regular inside the court who still have their mouth open eyeing the _weird object_ in his hand.

"Oh,why not you guys have a glass before you start practice?"he grinned evilly.The regulars quickly fix their self.

"No thanks!"they said in unison and went to their practice.Even the stoic buchou of Seigaku and fukubuchou of Rikkaidai look away.Atobe slightly went behind Kabaji while Yukimura and Fuji start to talk to each other.

"Aww..Fuji,dont you want to try?"Inui push his glass up.Fuji turn to him.

"I dont have the mood to try any of your creation today.By the way,what is that black thing in your juice?"Fuji smile as usual pointing some black thing floating on the juice.Inui look at his juice.

"Oh no.Its not complete yet. _Their_ legs was still there.Have to complete it immediately"Inui said and walk away leaving the regulars once again jawdropped.

"Do we want to know _whose_ legs is that?"Yagyuu said.

"Fssshhh.I rather not"Kaidoh walk pass him.

"Its better if you dont know"Momo pass him too patting him on the shoulder.

loverevenge

After getting himself a Ponta,Ryoma walk back to the court with a milk in his left hand and a can of Ponta in his right hand.He just stand outside the court watching the other practice.Ryuzaki sensei told him not to come practice anymore but he didnt want to miss anything so he still come.

"So,I assume you still havent told them yet"suddenly Inui appeared behind him making him jumped.

"You should stop appearing so sudden sempai"Ryoma scowled sipping on his Ponta.Inui just hummed.

"I havent told them yet"Ryoma finally said slowly.

"And you still didnt come home to Atobe's mansion"Inui ask scribbling in his notebook.

"Okaa-san already phone them telling them that I will not go back there for a while.I told her not to mention anything about my pregnancy tho.Until they stop ignoring me,I will never told them"Ryoma said before sighing.

"I wish I could play"he muttered watching in jealous a match between Mukahi and Eiji.The acrobatic duo look so happy leaping in the air.

"Hmmm..You need to go to the hospital again today right.Need company?"Inui turn slightly to Ryoma.He hope he didnt get to Ryoma's boyfriends's nerve like the Silver Pair.

"Obviously I hate to go alone.We'll go straight after practice.Told Ryou and Choutarou too"Ryoma said and walk into the court while sipping on his milk and Ponta.He almost fell to the ground when a familiar glomp reach him.

"Ochibi~~"Eiji rub his chin on top of Ryoma's head.

"Itai Kikumaru sempai.Get off"Ryoma said annoyed.Eiji release his grip on Ryoma.

"Mou Ochibi is so mean nya.I didnt get my daily glomp of Ochibi these days"Eiji pouted bouncing around Ryoma.

"Aren't you on a match with Mukahi sempai?"Ryoma walk away ignoring his overly energize sempai only to be glomp again.

"He does not have enough stamina to play with me nya"Eiji tightened his hug suffocating Ryoma.

"Its because you split yourself to two!You dont have to run that much"Mukahi yelled sitting on the ground not far from them.Eiji just stick out his tounge to him.

"But Ochibi.Why are you getting fat nya?Your cheek has more fat than before"Eiji loosened his hug and examine Ryoma's body making the latter blushed.

"What can I do?I'm not allowed to practice"Ryoma pouted glancing toward Ryuzaki sensei who rolled her eyes.

"Ah kawai ne Ochibi!"Eiji squeled and pinch both Ryoma's cheek.

"Kikumaru-kun,lets have a match"suddenly Yukimura said at one of the court.Both Eiji and Ryoma turn to him but Ryoma mentally scowled as the blunette didnt even look at him.Eiji gulp.

"Ah..I want to practice with Oishi first.Ja ne"Eiji quickly went to his double partner who paled.

Ryoma who still looking at Yukimura who didnt even look at him sigh before walk toward Ryuzaki sensei.

"I'll pair up with Yukimura.I've always wanted to play the Golden Pair of Seigaku"Sanada step into the court making the Golden Pair shuddered but they have no choice as Tezuka was staring at them.

"Why did you bring me into this Eiji!"Oishi cried in depression.

"Gomen ne Oishii"Eiji smile nervously to his partner.

And well,you know what happened.

loverevenge

After the practice ended,Shishido and Choutarou found themselves cornered by the five lovers at the entrance as they were waiting for Ryoma and Inui.

"What do you want?"Shishido ask not even flinching a bit by the dark aura around the lovers while Choutarou smile nervously clinging onto Shishido's arm.

"Saa..I was wondering if you have any death will"Fuji smile creepily with his eyes opened.

"Eh?"Choutarou blinked.Atobe was going to speak when Ryoma's voice heard not too far behind them.

"Ryou,Choutarou,are you coming?"Ryoma said eyeing his boyfriends who flinched.Shishido glance at them before pulling Choutarou toward Ryoma and Inui.

"How pathetic"Shishido manage to whisper to them before completely walk away from them.

The boyfriends didnt even turn to the other four.Instead they walk toward Atobe's limo who have been waiting for them.They manage to glance to Ryoma from inside the limo when they pass them.

"Che!Lets go"Ryoma snorted and walk away and the other three followed him.

loverevenge

Ryoma didnt know how but he found himself standing in front of Atobe's mansion.He decided to comfront his boyfriends and told them about his pregnancy after Shishido and Choutarou continuously told him to see them.

"Ryoma-sama"a voice bring him to earth.

"Hikari-san"he smile to the butler who was shocked to see him there.

"Err.What are you doing here?Are you coming back?"the butler smile but Ryoma can see that he was nervous.

"No.I just came for a visit.Are the other home?"he said as he step into the mansion.

"Ah yes"

"Then,I'll find them myself then.Thank you Hikari-san"Ryoma said and went up the stairs.He walk slowly to the room where his boyfriends would usually in.The door was slightly opened and he take a peek but what he saw shocked him.

"We will break up with him soon"

 **Review**

 **Sorry for any mistakes because obviously English is not my mother language..**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"We will break up with him soon"Atobe's words make Ryoma's world crushed.He stop himself just in time before he gasp.There in the room,all his boyfriends and Kevin.Yes,Kevin Smith.And he's not sitting but laying with his head on Fuji's lap.ON HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND'S LAP!

Ryoma trembled.The most possesive boyfriend he ever had have another boy other than his lovers on his lap.

"Make sure you do it for real this time.How long do I have to wait?"Kevin's voice take him back to earth.Unconciously,Ryoma grip his fist.Through the small opening of the door,he can see Tezuka and Sanada have their eyes looking outside the window ,Atobe with papers on his hand,Yukimura seated beside Fuji who have Kevin on his lap.

"Aa"Tezuka said without adverting his eyes from the window.

"Furthermore,I'm stronger than him now.I've beaten him"Kevin play with a tennis ball on his hand.Ryoma felt his heart tightened.

"That's right.We only date strong player"Yukimura said slowly.His head was lowered so Ryoma can't see his expression.

"Ah,is that so?"Ryoma thought bitterly while his tears starting to flow out.He prevent himself from letting out a sob by biting on his own hand.He lean on the wall beside the door.

"Do you guys even love him?"Kevin ask again and Ryoma tried to listen to what his boyfriends's answer would be.There was a pause for a while.

"No"Sanada's voice out and Ryoma couldn't take it anyway so he ran out quickly and quietly.He almost trip at the stair if not for Hikari catching him.

If he had looked back,he would have seen Tezuka's and Sanada's frown deepened,Atobe's hand clutching tightly on the paper he's holding,Yukimura closing his eyes with slightly trembling body and Fuji's smile faded.

"Ryoma-sama"Hikari's voice have the worry and guilty tone.Ryoma stand on his feet and look at the butler with his blurry eyes.

"You know about it all this time,aren't you Hikari-san?"

"I'm sorry,Ryoma-sama"Hikari bow to him a few times with guilty building in his chest.Ryoma want to burst out but he know,Hikari was just doing his job.He wipe his tears-even it's impossible-and put his hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"Just grant me a favor.Dont ever let them know I came today"he said and walk away with new tears trailing down his cheek.Hikari look at his retreating body with sorrow.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Okaa-san,can we move to America back,please?"Ryoma said as soon as he arrived at their house. Rinko look at him surprised and get more surprised when she saw Ryoma's face.

"Ryoma!What happened to you ?"she exclaimed taking him into her embrace.Nanjirou walk in and quickly went to them when he saw Ryoma's state.

"Oi brat.What happen?"he said looking at Rinko.

"He said he want to go back to America"

"Please?"Ryoma said pleadingly.Nanjirou look at Rinko .He sigh softly.

"Fine,but it will take a while.At least it will take a week to prepare everything.School and stuffs"he said and walk away.Rinko brushed Ryoma's hair fondly.Suddenly Nanjirou turn back and fished out an envelope from his robe.

"Oh and there's an invitation for US Open for you but you cant play so I'll reject it"he said making Ryoma look up at him.

"Can I play?It would make a good excuse for me to transfer"he said slowly shocking both Rinko and Nanjirou.

"Ryoma,you are not in the condition to play"Rinko put her hands on Ryoma's shoulder pulling away from him.

"You have to think about your baby Ryoma"Nanjirou butt in but Ryoma smile a bit wiping his tears away.

"I know what to do.Just please enrol me in the tournament"he said and Nanjirou sigh in defeat.

"What a stubborn brat"he thought as he watch Ryoma walk away upstair.

"Ma.I guess it cant be helped then.He takes my gene after all"he smile and went to make a call leaving Rinko shaking her head.

loverevenge

"Nya.Ochibi is late nya"Kikumaru wailed when he can't see his favourite chibi on practice.Oishi smile nervously glancing at Fuji and Tezuka.

"Eiji,let's practice now"he said pulling his double partner away.

"But Ochibi is not here yet nya"the acrobatic player pouted.

"Kikumaru,do you want laps"Tezuka's stern voice shocked the pouting cat-like player.

"Fine"Kikumaru said walking away with Oishi.

"They're not concerned with their own boyfriend.I wonder how Ochibi deal with them all this time"he manage to murmured as he walk away.Oishi quickly pull him away when he saw Tezuka twitched and Fuji's smile drop a bit.

"Ha ha hahaha.Lets start our match Eiji"he laugh nervously.

"Oi Horio.Where's Echizen?I dont recall it was his turn for library duty"Momo shouted at Horio who was at the side picking up balls.The said person look to him.All the regulars wait for him to talk.

"Ah sempai-tachi.I forgot to tell you.Echizen said he will be late again because he need to see the teachers"Horio shouted back enough for the regulars to hear.

"It's been days since Echizen have to see the teachers.Did he have problems?"Kawamura said slowly.Tezuka and Fuji look slightly troubled.

"Inui,do you know anything?You're the closest to Echizen recently "Oishi turn Inui.

"I dont have any data on his behaviour these days.It feels like he was occupied on his thoughts a lot nowadays"Inui push his glasses up while looking on his notebook.

"Why are asking Inui,Oishi.You should ask his bo-"

"Eiji-sempai,lets have a match"Momo quickly cut Kikumaru's words.He didnt want to taste Tezuka's lap and Fuji's sadism.

"It is my imagination or Eiji is snarkier today?"Fuji smile at him.

"He's just having his day"Oishi said quickly signaling Momo to take Kikumaru away.Momo who get the sign drag the redhead away saying about having a match.

"He's angry at us"Fuji said to Tezuka once they was left at the side.They stay at the side watching Kikumaru's and Momo's match.

"It is expected.Ryoma was his precious chibi after all"Tezuka reply back .They turn to the entrance when a flash of white entered their vision.

Ryoma walk into the court not looking at anyone and went straight to stand beside Ryuzaki-sensei.He handed to her a piece of paper.Ryuzaki-sensei read the content and look highly surprised.

"Are you serious Ryoma?!How can you participate in it?"she said loudly gaining the other's attention.

"Ochibi~~"Kikumaru dash to Ryoma and glomp him.Surprisingly,Ryoma didnt push him off.He just pull his cap down his face.

"What's wrong sensei?"Inui ask as he and the other regulars approach them.Ryuzaki-sensei look at Inui.

"Ryoma said he will participate in the upcoming US Open.Dont you think he's crazy,Inui?"she said focusing on Inui.The other regulars was shocked at her last sentences.Inui quickly look at Ryoma and scribbled on his notebook.

"Che!"Ryoma pulled away from Kikumaru's hold.

"Do you know what are you doing,Echizen?"Inui look back at Ryoma.Tezuka and Fuji stares at Ryoma.They didnt know about this.

"I'm completely aware of what I'm doing,sempai"Ryoma said sighing.

"What's wrong with Echizen participating in the tournament?Isn't it a good thing?"Kaidoh said hissing as usual.

"I know right.What the big deal?"Kawamura said too.

"You dont know how big is the deal is"Inui said as he turn to them while Ryoma just rolled his eyes.

"Oyaji already approved me to join it so nothing can stop me now"Ryoma said sighing.

"What does Nanjirou thinking allowing you to participate in this"Ryuzaki sensei said as she make her way out to give her former student a nag.

"Aren't you going to resume your practice?Buchou gonna give you laps"Ryoma said glancing at his two boyfriends-soon to be ex-who have been staring at him all the time.Tezuka cleared his throat and Fuji wore his usual smile back.

"Resume practice"Tezuka said as he turn around along with Fuji.Ryoma rolled his eyes and walk away too.

"Wait.Echizen,when are you going to America?"Oishi ask before he went back to practice.Ryoma look behind before smirking a little and resume walking.

"Tomorrow night"he simply said and dissapeared at the corner to get his Ponta.

Tezuka and Fuji froze on the spot.

"Tomorrow.He's gonna go to America tomorrow.Tomorrow will be the last time we saw him for a while when he participate in the tournament which meant at least 1-2 months"they thought.

"What?!Why did he just told us today?That brat!"Momo shouted and wailed after that with Kikumaru.Tezuka regained his composure and start to walk again followed by Fuji.

"Inui-sempai,where are you going?"Kaidoh ask as Inui make his way to the entrance.

"Bathroom break"Inui simply said before dissapearing.

loverevenge

Ryoma was walking to the school entrance after practice ended when he saw Shishido and Ohtori leaning against the wall.He sigh before walking towards them.Ohtori was the first to spot him.

"Ryoma!"he said making Shishido turn around.Ryoma shuddered when he saw anger in Shishido's eyes while worry in Ohtori's eyes.

"Umm.What are you guys doing here?"he ask nervously.

"What does this US Open meant about?"Shishido said glaring at him.Ryoma sigh.

"How do you know about that?"

"I told them"Ryoma turn around to see Inui walking towards them.

"So,what exactly are you thinking participating in that tournament?It was dangerous"Shishido said again controlling his anger.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Why do you guys worry too much?.I know what I'm doing.I'm not gonna hurt myself and cause danger to my baby"he said whispering the last word.

"But-"Ohtori start to talk but Ryoma cut him off.

"I've already talk with my father and he agreed with my plan.You guys dont have to worry that much"Ryoma sigh and Shishido cool down his anger.

"What are you planning?"Inui ask ready to take note.Ryoma look at him smirking.

"Not gonna tell you.You have to watch my match if you want to know"he said and Shishido flick his forehead.

"That was some super lame trick to make us watch,Ryoma "he said shaking his head.Ohtori just laugh already calmed down.

"That's hurt you know"Ryoma pouted and they laugh.Well,Inui just smile.

Unknowingly to them,two pair of eyes was watching them from the other side of the gate.

"How long have it been since the last we joke around like that?"Fuji said staring at Ryoma longingly.Tezuka glance at him before closing his eyes.

"We can't do anything about it"he sigh softly before a limo stop in front of them.The door opened and both of them jump in.Inside,Sanada,Atobe and Yukimura already waiting them.

"Okay.Now tell ore-sama what the fuck do you mean by what you've said on the phone"Atobe said crossing his arms.

"Keigo!"Sanada hissed.Atobe huffed.All of them look outside the limo when they pass Ryoma,Inui,Shishido abd Ohtori.There was a flick of longing in their eyes.Atobe look away to face Tezuka and Fuji.

"Fine.What do you mean Ryoma is leaving?"

"He will participate in the US Open like he'd done 3 years ago.That's mean he wont be here for at least 1-2 months"Tezuka sigh.

"He will be leaving tomorrow night.We still can see him during joint practice tomorrow"Fuji leaned on the seat.

"Not just we cant hear his voice,but we cant see his face for a while too.I hate this.Can't we do something about that thing ?"Yukimura said slowly.

"No.It will be dangerous for Ryoma"Sanada put his face in his palm.

"I hate this.Seriously,I hate this.I'm tired"Fuji exclaimed gritting his teeth.

"Calm down Syuu.I'll check again if we can do anything about this"Atobe said calming him.They fall silent along the way.

loverevenge

Seigaku,Hyotei and Rikkaidai was waiting for practice to start when Momo realize Ryoma is absent.

"Ne Eiji-sempai,Echizen said that his flight will be at night right?He would still have come to evening practice to say his farewell"Momo said to Kikumaru beside him.

"Nya you're right.Where's Ochibi~?"Kikumaru wailed attracting the other's attention.

"What are you talking about?"Kirihara walk closer to them.

"Ochibi will fly to America tonight to participate in the US Open"Kikumaru explain and the Rikkaidai and Hyotei regulars nod in understanding with the same thought run through their head.

"That's why buchou/fukubuchou so moody yesterday"they all thought.They glance at the five person between them.

"Sempai-tachi,big news.Big news"suddenly there is a shout gaining their attention.They turn around and saw Seigaku's trio first years running toward them.

"Horio-kun,slow down"Katsuo tried to calm Horio who was leading them.They stop in front of the regulars panting hardly.

"What's wrong?"Oishi ask them.Horio held his head up.

"Echi..Echi..Echi.."Horio stuttered.

"Horio!"Tezuka said in the stern voice of him.Kachirou slap Horio's back hard.

"Echizen is going to America!"Horio said loudly.

"We know that.He's just going to participate in the US Open"Momo put his hand at the back of his head.Horio shook his head.

"No no.Echizen transferred to America!He moved!"he shouted shocking the regulars especially a certain 5 person.

"WHAT??!"they all said in unison.

"Turn out Ryoma-kun was settling all about his transfer the whole week.That's why he keep on meeting the teachers.Our homeroom teacher said that Ryoma-kun told her to keep it a secret from the class until the day he transfer"Katsuo explained.

"Inui-san,did Ryoma told you anything about transferring?"Ohtori said looking at Inui.

"I dont remember he ever talk about transferring.He never mention it yesterday too"Inui open his notebook searching for something.

"This is super duper lame Ryoma"Shishido muttered.

"How abou-where are they?"Oshitari wanted to ask Ryoma's boyfriends but they were already dissapeared.They only manage to see their shadow as they dissapear at the gate.

"Well,let them settle their problem themselves"Yanagi said and they went to practice.

"Ochibi/Echizen"Kikumaru and Momo hug each other wailing until Oishi drag them to the court.

loverevenge

Tezuka,Fuji,Atobe,Sanada and Yukimura ran as fast as they can to the Seigaku's entrance but they were stopped by a blonde outside just before they can reach the limo.

"Woah.You seems to be in a hurry"he smirk.Tezuka glared at him.

"What do you want Kevin?"Atobe asked him.Kevin smirk at him.

"I heard your little kitten transferred to America.You dont know why he did that do you?"Kevin said folding his arms.

"Just straight to the point,Kevin"Yukimura said coldly.

"Relax.I wont bother you guys anymore after this after that Echizen Ryoma had gone from Japan.But I want to wish you luck to claim your kitten back"Kevin smirk.

"I dont like your twisted words"Tezuka growled.A rare occurance from Tezuka except when he was really angry.Kevin hold his hands up.

"Okay.Do you remember when I went to your mansion last week?Echizen Ryoma was there.Now you know why he transferred"he said and turn around walking away.The lovers was stunned.

"You're lying"Sanada paled remembering his words on that day.Kevin stop walking and give them a side glance.

"You can ask that butler of yours"he said and walk away completely.The lovers quickly went into the limo and ask the driver to drive them home.

"No.It cant be.It cant be"Fuji hold his head in his hands.He lowered his head.

"Syuu"Tezuka tried to pried Fuji's hands from clutching his own head.

"If Ryoma was there for real,I did the most unforgivable thing"Fuji sobs.

"Syuu,its not-"

"I HAVE HIM ON MY LAP,KEI!ON MY FUCKING LAP!I'VE TOLD RYOMA ONCE THAT I'LL NEVER HAVE ANYONE OTHER THAN MY BOYFRIENDS ON MY LAP!"Fuji shouted trembling greatly with tears on his cheeks.Atobe was shocked but he still take Fuji in his embrace.

"No.I think its my fault if he really leave us.I've said no when Kevin ask us if we had ever love Ryoma"Sanada put his head on his own lap.Sobbing was heard from him.

"Gen,its not just your fault.We all are.We didnt even deny all Kevin's words.We didnt tried to correct your answer.We just go with Kevin's plan"Yukimura pat Sanada's back but he have tears on his cheek too.

"I've checked the flight to America.The only flight to America tonight in on 6 pm.We only have 3 hours if we want to catch Ryoma"Tezuka said slowly.His eyes was wet too.

"Let's ask Hikari for conformation first"Atobe said still soothing Fuji who still trembling lightly.

When they arrive at the mansion,they immediately cornered Hikari who loyally stayed at the door.

"Did Ryoma really come here last week?"Atobe ask coldly.Hikari paled.

"Ummm"he hesitated.

"Honestly Hikari"Sanada said and Hikari gulped.

"Ye..ye..yes"he stuttered.Fuji glared at him even though his eyes was puffy.

"Why didnt you told us?"he growled .

"He..he told me..me to ke..keep it a secret"Hikari said trembling.Atobe humped and walk away to the door followed by the others.

"Wait.Ryoma-sama come here this afternoon"Hikari stop them.They quickly turn back.

"He went to each of your bedroom.He said he just wanted to visit and he thanked all the staffs.Did he want to go anywhere?"Hikari said still trembling a bit.The lovers turn away.

"He move to America"was all Hikari got as the lovers walk outside the mansion.

loverevenge

Ryoma sat at the airport's chairs waiting for his flight.His parents was sitting a few chair away from him.He was caught in a deep thought when someone approached him.

"Echizen Ryoma?"the stranger said making him look up.He was met with a chinese looking boy with a cowboy hat.Ryoma felt familiar with him but he cannot really remember.

"Yes?Who are you?"he ask.The stranger laugh a little.

"I cant believe you didnt remember me but it would be just like you"he said but seeing Ryoma's disinterested face ,he cleared his throat.

"I'm Billy Cassidy.Kevin's friend"

TBC

 **I'm so sorry for the long hiatus.I've just started my University life so I'm a bit busy.**

 **Btw,this update is for those who patiently waited for an update..There are even readers who PM me to update.Not that I'm complaining,I like it so much because it feels like thare are peoples out there who love my story..**

 **Please review more .. Thank you ..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:Honestly,the story's flow was a bit out of my original plot but idea just keep rushing whenever I write so I have to think again what the next plot..** **Btw,I'm happy when I got reviews.It makes me want to write more and got more reviews ..**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Ryoma sat at the airport's benches deep in thought.He began to rethink his decision but remembering that certain problem,he want to stick to his decision.But..

"Ryoma,lets go.It's time"he look up to see his parents waiting for him to stand.He glance to his surrounding with a small hope.He sigh and start to stand,taking his bag and walk toward his parents.

" _They must be busy practicing"_ he thought as they make their way to the door where he will gone from Japan.

"RYOMA!!"he startled when someone shout his name.

" _Syuusuke_ "he thought as he abruptly turn around and saw his lovers behind the line panting.Their eyes saddened him.He want to run into their embrace but he cannot turn back as they are already in a line and there are a lot of people behind him.

" _Wait_ _for me"_ he silently whispered smiling sadly at them before Nanjiroh squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.He look up to see his oyaji smiling softly at him.He turn to his lovers one last time.

" _Definitely wait for me"_ he mouthed slowly and turn away with his head low.They pass the door and went to their plane.

He took the seat beside the window and stare outside.

"Do you regret it?"Nanjiroh ask and he turn to see his parents looking at him.

"Almost but there's no turning back"he said and they smile sadly at him before he turn back staring outside.

" _Give me some time.The time will come.Until then,please wait for me"_ he thought.

loverevenge

"He's gone"Fuji said weakly as they stand outside the airport watching plane by plane depart.Sanada hug him by shoulder looking gloomy.

"He say something earlier doesnt he?"Tezuka said looking at the sky that started to turn dark.

"Wait for me"Yukimura said softly leaning against the fence.

"Pardon?"Sanada turn to him.Yukimura glance at his watch and turn around looking at the plane which just departed.Ryoma's plane.

"Ryoma said to wait for him"he said staring at the plane as it pass them.

"See you soon,Ryo-chan"he whispered softly smiling softly with tears slowly make their way down his cheek.The other glance swiftly at their watch and stared at the same plane Yukimura has been staring.

" _See you soon,Ryoma_ "they all thought as the plane start to become smaller and soon faded from their sight.

"Lets go.I believe Kevin wont bother us anymore"Atobe said after a while and they make their way to the parking lot.Fuji narrowed his eyes when he spotted someone familiar.

"Isn't that Billy?"he stop walking making the other stop too and look at the direction he's looking.They watch as Billy get into a car and drive off.

"That's him.What is he doing here?"Sanada grip his fist.

"Maybe Kevin sent him to see if Ryoma really leave Japan.He did say that Ryoma will never be out from his sight as long as he's still in Japan"Yukimura let out dark aura that even his lovers shuddered.Except Fuji of course.

"Now now Sei.He wouldnt do anything again after this"Atobe said walking away leading them to where a limo was waiting for them.

loverevenge

It's been a week since Ryoma left when the lovers was attacked by a bunch of teenagers at their mansion.

"What do you think you guys are doing at Ore-sama's mansion,ahn?"Atobe crossed his hand looking at the bunch of teenager in front of him in their living room.The living room was big enough to fit 24 grown up teenagers in it.Fuji and Yukimura watch in amusement.

"I believe we all have cancelled today's practice and told you guys to go home after school"Sanada look down at his teammates.

"We cannot let only you guys watch it,can we?"Oshitari smirk fixing his glass.Atobe glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"Tezuka ask although he had a hunce what could they be talking about.

"Well,you know,Tezuka"Oishi said but stop talking when Tezuka look at him.

"We cannot let you guys to watch Echizen's match yourself.That's why,a sleepover?"Kirihara spit out loosing patience.

" _The tournament will start soon,baka_ " he curse inwardly.Atobe sigh.

"How do you guys know exactly?"he massage his forehead.

"There's no way you guys gonna miss his matches"Yanagi said making even Sanada sigh.

"Puri"Niou said playing with his hair.

"The tournament will held the whole day and thinking about the time differences,here it will take until-"Tezuka's words was cut off.

"Dont mind,dont mind.Tomorrow's weekend,nya"Kikumaru cheered up at the thought of watching Ryoma's match.

"But-"Sanada start to speak but Kirihara's shout stop him.

"THE TOURNAMENT GONNA START SOON.DAMN IT!CAN'T WE JUST START WATCHING IT?"Kirihara shouted making all of them look at him.He just glare at them challenging them to deny his words.Atobe sigh again.

"Fine.You guys can use the rooms in first floor.Pair up"he said and the teens start moving around.Fuji and Yukimura laugh watching their three lovers's annoyed expression.

"Calm down you guys.They must be just want to watch it together"Fuji said as he sat on the sofa followed by Yukimura.Tezuka and Sanada followed soon.Atobe huffed and went to turn on the big tv and join his lovers on the sofa.Soon enough,the others filled up the living room sitting on the floor and some on the sofa and couch.

"Nya,it's Ochibi!Oishi,Ochibi is playing"Kikumaru pestered his double partner.

"Eiji,calm down.But I wonder if he is okay since he havent played or practiced for real this few weeks"Oishi said worriedly.

"He should be okay since he did practice against the wall"Inui pushed his glass up.

"I'm worried"Ohtori clutched on Shishido's arm.

"I believe he will be okay.Echizen-san would stop the match if something happen"Shishido said as he watch Nanjiroh sat as Ryoma's bench coach.The lovers just let the people in front of them talk as they stare at Ryoma as the teen smirk at his opponent.

They watch the match silently.The lovers frown when they notice something.

"Why is he playing like that?"Yukimura said leaning against Sanada.

"Saa"Fuji opened his eyes revealing blue orbs.

"Ne,dont you guys think Echizen was playing differently from usual?"Marui voiced out popping his gum.

"That's right.He didnt run much like he always like to do.He use technique that didnt require running so much"Jirou said not sleeping even a bit.

"He didnt use his Drive B,Cyclone Smash or Cool Drive"Kawamura added.

"So,this is the plan he had been talking about.Hmm.Not bad"Inui said scribbling on his notebook.

"That was lame"Shishido muttered.

"At least he didnt do anything straining"Ohtori smile at him.He blushed and look away.

"He has been using Tezuka Zone almost all the time"Momo said making Tezuka cleared his throat.

"That is not my Tezuka Zone.That was the real Zone.My Tezuka Zone is just a slight version of the real Zone.The real Zone,only the Echizens can do it"Tezuka explained making all of the occupant in the living room turn to him.

"Isn't that a same thing?"Gakuto ask.

"No.My Tezuka Zone can be broken by adding more spin to the ball,but the real Zone,no matter how much spin you applied,you will never break it"Tezuka continued explaining.

"How do you know?"Kirihara ask absentmindedly.Tezuka's glass flashed as he fix his glass.Yagyuu hit Kirihara's head lightly.

"Ouch.What was that for,Yagyuu-sempai?"Kirihara glare at Yagyuu behind him.

"Do you still have to ask?"Yagyuu shake his head.Kirihara just pouted.

"Enough.Continue watching"Sanada ordered.

They continue watching as time pass by.It was already the semifinal before they realize it.

"Echizen was using more technique in semifinal"Oishi point out.

"He has been using Fuji's Dissappearing Serve and Sanada's Invisble Serve"Oshitari said as they watch Ryoma easily broke his opponent's service game and mantain his.

"Wont he be exhausted if he use Muga no Kouchi that much?"Ohtori said worriedly.

"Dont worry,he's not in the state"Inui calmly answered.The lovers was silent the whole time.

"Why can he perform the moves then?"Hiyoshi ask in curiosity.

"Well,he learn from the owner"Inui simply said as he glance at the lovers.Fuji smile creepily at him making him quickly turn away.Soon,the match ended with Ryoma winning easily 6-1.

Tezuka look at the clock.Some of the players already yawning.

"Alright.That's it for today.The final will only be held after a week"he said and the other nod slowly.

"Then,we will come again on friday night,nya"Kikumaru said bouncing up from his seat.

"Fssshh"

"Hey"Atobe retorted but being ignored as the teenagers make their way to their room chatting lightly.

"Good night or should I say Good Morning?"Kawamura shyly said to the lovers before went to his room which he shared with Momo.

Fuji chuckled.Yukimura laugh.Atobe huffed.Tezuka and Sanada went for Aspirin.

Once again,they found the same situation a week later.

"Echizen's opponent in final was scary.He has this sharp look"Momo said as they watch the final round start.

"The opponent keep targeting Echizen's body causing him to move a step or two step to the side.That make the Zone cannot be perform.Furthermore,the player was a power player type"Yanagi said with his eyes closed.

"Echizen have to think a plan to stop the opponent's pace.Its looks like the player had watch all his match and avoid from giving Echizen a chance ball"Inui continued.

" _Ryoma"_ Atobe clutch at the sofa's holder.Tezuka know what he was thinking get a hold of his other hand.Atobe turn to him and Tezuka give him a small smile to assure him.He relaxed and focus on the game back.

It was a break between sets.

"I hope they can come up with something"Shishido said as they watch the Echizens interact.

loverevenge

"Does he any stronger than other previous player?"Nanjiroh said as Ryoma sat beside him drinking water.

"Mada mada dane"Ryoma simply replied.

"He just didnt give me any chance to play the way I've done before this"he continue glancing at his opponent who arrogantly wave at the audience.Nanjiroh smile.

"Then why dont you use another technique?"Ryoma turn to him.

"Do you really only need to use your lovers's techniques?"Nanjiroh continued smiling knowingly.Ryoma stare at him blankly.Nanjiroh smile again before pushing him to the court when the referee called for the match to resume.He walk absentmindedly to the court.

He glance one last time at Nanjiroh but the old man just nod at him.

"Another person's skills,eh?"he mumbled before smirking and get ready to receive the ball.

loverevenge

"Nya Ochibi is smirking nya"Kikumaru called out.

"He have the expression _'I'll completely crush you'_ on.Heeh,interesting.Puri"Niou brush his hair.

"Eh?Isn't that Yuuta's Super Rising?"Kawamura exclaimed in shock.

"Seems like Ryoma had mastered them already.Yuuta gonna raged up"Fuji chuckled softly.

"Oishi's Moon Volley too!"Kikumaru shouted.

"I see.Echizen start to use other people's techniques since his opponent didnt give him any chance to perform his playstyle before this"Yanagi muttered.

"And he didnt have to move around that much even without using the Zone since the opponent keep aiming at him"Inui scribbled.

"Why didnt he run around though?Didnt he like to run around the court?"Jiroh ask innocently.Ohtori,Shishido and Inui look at each other.

"Maybe he just didnt want to waste his energy"Momo snickered and Kikumaru followed.

"That's it.That's it"Shishido said calmly agreeing.

"My knuckle serve!That brat!"Kirihara shouted.A tick appear on Tezuka's and Sanada's forehead.

"Stop talking and just watch"Sanada glared at Kirihara who pouted.

They all stop talking and continue watching until Ryoma won.

"Ochibi/Echizen won.Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"Kikumaru,Momoshiro,Jiroh and Marui shouted bouncing off at the same time since they was sitting next to each other.Sanada and Tezuka massage their temple while Fuji and Yukimura watch in amusement and Atobe glare in annoyance.

But in their head,

" _We know you can do it,Ryoma"_

It was after the prize-giving that the reporter ask him.The reporter was from Japan so all of them can understand it.

 **"Congratulation,Echizen-kun.So,what is your plan after this?Are you going straight back to Japan or are you gonna participate in other tournament like before ?"the reporter asked.Ryoma silent for a while looking at his father.Nanjiroh who know the meaning of the look step forward.**

 **"We have no intention on returning to Japan at this time.And I regretly sorry to say that Ryoma will have a break from tennis from now on.He will not participate in any matches"Nanjiroh answered shocking all the reporter present.**

 **"Can we know the reason?"**

 **"We would like to keep the reason to ourselves.So,if you would excuse us"Nanjiroh said as he help Ryoma out from the crowd.**

 **"Wait.Echizen-kun,would you like to say something to the fans out there?"the reporter hold Ryoma's hand.Ryoma turn to him and look at the camera.**

 **"Wait for me"he simply said and leave with his father.**

The regulars at Atobe's mansion was stunned.Especially the five lovers.

"He didnt mention about this,right Shishido-san?"Ohtori said slowly gripping onto Shishido.

"Absolutely lame leaving without saying anything! and stopping playing tennis"Shishido said grudgingly.

"That should be expected"Inui mumbled.

"Waa Ochibi~~"Kikumaru wailed followed by Momo.

All of them eventually glance at the lovers who keep silent.There was no trace of emotion in all their face.

"Lets all go to sleep.It's already late"Tezuka said and all five of them leaves but they can still hear the regulars speak behind them.

"I wonder if they are okay"

"I hope they wouldnt leash out during practice"

They just keep walking to their bedroom at the third floor.

"That should be expected right.Since Ryoma said they move to America"Fuji sigh sitting on the bed.

"But it still hurt"Atobe lay beside him closing his eyes.

"He told us to wait for him,so we'll wait"Tezuka said and they nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

2 years after Ryoma left

"Sempai,did you heard?"Momo ask Kikumaru when they have tennis practice that morning.

"Nani nani?"Jiroh who heard them bounced over them.All of them was in the same university,Kantou University.

"There was news that Samurai Nanjiroh have come back to the tennis court bringing Samurai Junior.But the player was wearing eye mask so his face was not fully shown."Momo said and suddenly the others was already around them.

"What?"

"Is that true?puri"

"You're not bluffing,are you?Fssshh"

"Didn't any of you watch news?"Momo growled in annoyance.

"Is it Ochibi?"Kikumaru ask excitedly and suddenly stop when the five lovers turn to him.He forgot that talking about Ryoma was a taboo around them.The lovers just sigh.

"I dont think so.I had watched one of his match and it was completely different from Echizen's.Furthermore,Samurai Junior is right-handed"Inui said reading from his notebook.

"He also said in his interview that he came to complete the dreams that are yet to be achieved,Grand Slam's title.He also said that he personally trained by his uncle,Echizen Nanjiroh and his cousin,Echizen Ryoma"Yanagi continued.

"Did you know all of this from the beginning,sempai?"Kirihara said and Inui fix his glass while Yanagi just tilt his head a bit to the side.

"We just happened to saw it on television 1 week ago and decided to know more"Inui said.

"And you decide to hide it from all of us,right Inui"Fuji smile to him but he know well enough to know what the tensai was thinking.

"Well,we had just start gathering data so we cant say anything yet"Inui defended and Yanagi cleared his throat.

"To make up for it,I have pictures of Samurai Junior"he said and take out a few pictures from his own notebook.The other quickly take it from him.

"He was too skinny.No way it was Echizen"Oshitari said and the other agreed.

"I love his ponytail tho.Should I keep my hair longer too?"Yukimura said making the other sweatdropped.

"No way in hell,Seii.It would look weird on you"Atobe retorted and the Child of God pouted.

"That was harsh,Keigo"he said but Atobe just shrugged and continue to look at the pictures.

"It seems like he was immitating Samurai Nanjiroh's style back then.Samurai Nanjiroh also have his hair tied in a ponytail back then.He must really idolize him"Oishi said.

"He were also breezing through tournament.It seems like training with two strong player make him a strong player"Yanagi said.

"But he still havent played seriously yet.I doubt he had showed half of his potential yet"Inui continued.The other look at the pictures in awe.

"It should be Ryoma standing there"suddenly Fuji said softly looking at a picture where the said Samurai Junior was getting ready to serve.The other fall silent.

There have been no news from Ryoma since he announced taking a break from tennis.No news,nobody saw him,in school or anywhere.He completely disappeared.

"Why dont we resume practicing?"Sanada awkwardly said and they all quickly went to their previous doing.

Tezuka put his arm around Fuji's shoulder and nod at the other three as he lead the slightly trembling Fuji to the clubroom.They know too well that Fuji still havent completely accepted the fact that Ryoma is not around and it had been two years.All of them actually but Fuji have it the worst.

Atobe had tried to search for the brat but to no avail.He hides too well and none of his family willing to tell where he was.No matter how deep you search around America,you just cant ever find him.Eventually he stop and they can just hope that Ryoma was safe.

2 years later(4 years after Ryoma left)

Tezuka was already in his last year in University,so does the others when he got an invitation to compete in the U.S Open.He accepted and the University approved.So,he fly to America with his lovers and some of their teammates.Somehow,Atobe manage to persuade the head of the University to allow them skip school for 2 weeks for the U.S Open.Tezuka wanted to bang his head on the wall when Atobe told him the reason he use to make the head of the University agreed.How would a 21-years-old boy get lost in America?On top of that,Tezuka was brilliant in English.

However,deep inside he was grateful that his lovers and friends willing to go with him.( _Eventhough he know that they actually want to see the Samurai Junior in front of their own eyes)_

"Nervous,Mitsu?"Fuji said as they accompany him inside the changing room before the opening ceremony.

"Not at all"he said glancing at the smiling tensai.

"Where's the other?"he asked looking for their other teammates.

"They're already in the stadium looking for good seats"Sanada replied leaning against the wall.

"What do you think about Samurai Junior?"suddenly Yukimura asked .

"I dont know.But I'm sure he's determined to take this one too.He was just too strong"Tezuka admitted.

"I dont think I could win him"he continued.

"When we watch his match on television,he seems like he didnt even use half of his potential"Atobe sigh.

"Throughout these two years,he never played more seriously than he always do"Sanada added.They fall silent.

"If only-"the lovers know the tone Fuji was using and quickly cut him.

"I think its time for the ceremony.We should go outside"Yukimura said and Fuji smile at them.

"Gomen"he said slowly as they walk out of the room.Atobe just squeeze his hand for comfort.

"Then,we will be with the others,Mitsu.Ganbatte"Yukimura said.He look around and when he saw there was nobody around,he slightly went on his tiptoes and place a chaste kiss on Tezuka's lips.The other also do the same for good luck.

"Thanks.I'll do my best"Tezuka smile at them before he make his way to the entrance.

"Saa.Yudan sezu ni ikou"Fuji said making Tezuka look back.

"Syuu.."he said a bit annoyed because Fuji use his usual words toward him.

"Hai hai.See you later"the tensai said and they parted ways.

Tezuka quietly stand at the back throughout the ceremony.He turn to his side when he felt eyes on him and met with a golden eyes.He gasp silently.They never saw Samurai Junior's eyes close up.He gulped when those eyes remind him of a certain someone.

His eyes move from the golden eyes to his lips where a smirk planted.

" _Why are theres too much similarities between them?Is it because they're related_?"he thought as he back to stare at the golden eyes.The contact broke when the announcer said that the ceremony had ended and Samurai Junior turn away and went to Echizen Nanjiroh at the side.He look at them leaving before went out from the court and went towards where his lovers and friends seated.

"Why are you staring at Samurai Junior,Tezuka?"Oishi asked him as he seat beside Atobe.

"Nothing.He looks confident"Tezuka merely said.

"Of course.He's determined to take his second Grand Slam title"Yanagi said.Tezuka just hummed.

"You seems troubled"Atobe whispered at him.

"Aa.He have Ryoma's eyes"he said making Atobe's eyes widened.He leaned more at him.

"Are you sure?Did he have the same cat-like eyes?"

"I dont know.I only saw his eyes.Maybe it was inherited in their family"Tezuka sighed slowly.Atobe pouted slightly before he leaned back.

"I guess so.So,who is your first opponent?"he said watching the match that was starting.

"Someone from France"Tezuka replied.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You played well"Tezuka turn to the deep voice.He had just finished his first match and won.He was greeted with a smirking Samurai Junior with Nanjiroh behind him.The former Samurai just smile at him and leave them ahead.

"Thanks"he simply replied.Samurai Junior smirked at him.

"But still, _mada mada dane_ " he said and walk away for his match.Tezuka stunned a bit before he shook his head and walk toward his friends.

"You played well,Mitsu"Yukimura congratulate him followed by the others.

"Aa"he said and sat wiping his sweat.They focused on the match that was about to start.

"Sugoi.Samurai Junior looks even more intimidating if watched closely"Marui exclaimed.

"His aura unbelievably strong"Inui wrote on his notebook.

"Suddenly I feel like playing him"Fuji said smiling watching the match.

"I know right"Sanada nodded.They continued to watch the match until it ended 10 minutes later.

"That was just like him to end the match in 10 minutes.It's not a surprise he won six games to love"Oshitari smirk.

"The worst record of his result is 6 games to 2.He never lost 3 games and above"Shishido said.

"Sugoi.Sugoi.Sugoi"Marui was near to bouncing.Since Kikumaru,Momo and Jiroh is absent,he took their role for being childish.Those who allowed to follow Tezuka to America were those who excelled in academic.

"I wonder who can play on par with him"Ohtori smile.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The tournament continued for days until it was already the semifinal.

Tezuka stare at the darkness in front of him as he stand at the balcony of the hotel room where they checked in from 1 week ago.

"Worried?"he turn around and saw Yukimura leaning on the balcony's slidedoor.He turn back to the darkness.

"Where's the other?"he asked ignoring Yukimura's question.Yukimura sigh slowly and went beside him.

"Gen and Syuu went to get dinner while Keigo was taking a shower"Yukimura answered.

"Are you worried about your match tomorrow?Since you're going against Samurai Junior"Tezuka sigh.

"I dont know.Part of me was excited that I can play against him but part of me are nervous.I dont even know the reason"he sigh again.

"Perhaps you're afraid of losing?"Yukimura teased.

"I'm not afraid of losing.We all know he is strong,so I didnt even think of winning.I just feel that waiting for tomorrow was so nerve-wrecking"Tezuka turn around leaning on the divider.This time,Yukimura take turn staring at the darkness and the busy street below.

"I guess.It's a shame that you have to go against him before the final.It would be a good final"Yukimura let out a small laugh.Then,they heard the front door opened and closed.

"I guess Gen and Syuu are back.Let's go inside"Tezuka said and walk in.

"The sky was so pretty and there are a lot of stars tonight.Tomorrow would be a good day"Yukimura said looking up at the night sky filled with stars blinking brightly.

"Seii"Tezuka called from inside and he turn to him smiling.

"Coming"he said and walk in with Tezuka closing the slidedoor before joining the other for dinner.

The next day arrived with much anticipation.Tezuka quietly sat at the bench with his lovers and friends sitting at the seat behind him.

"Ganbatte,Tezuka"Oishi called and he turn to them and nod.

"Do your best,Tezuka-san"Ohtori smile at him.

"Aa.I'm envious with you.I would like to play Samurai Junior too"Marui whined getting a glare from Sanada.He quickly grinned and gave Tezuka a thumb up.

"There he is"Oshitari said and all of them turn to entrance where Samurai Junior and Nanjiroh walk in.They watch as Nanjiroh sat on the bench and say a few things to Samurai Junior who just nod.

"Guess he was giving Samurai Junior tips to face Tezuka"Inui said and both the dataman write on their notebook.

"I'm going"Tezuka said when the umpire called both player.They nod at him and he walk toward the net.

"I'm glad playing against you Tezuka Kunimitsu-san.Japan,huh?"Samurai Junior smirk at him.Tezuka stare at the golden eyes who was emitting challenge.

"Aa.It's an honor to play the winner of Grand Slam.Let's have a good match"he said and the boy in front of him smirk.

"Sure.Which"Samurai Junior spin his racket on the court.

"Smooth"Tezuka said and it falls on Smooth.

"It's your serve,then"Samurai Junior pick up his racket and look up at Tezuka.

"I've heard that you're quite a strong player.I have to play a bit seriously then"he smirk and walk away to take his position.Tezuka look at him before taking his position as well.

The match began and continued for a long time.

" _He is not playing seriously like he say he would.He purposely drag the match to be a long match but in a competitive way"_ Tezuka thought as he returned a fast ball.

"Ne,dont you guys think the match gone so long?It was unlikely Samurai Junior to drag the match"Marui said at the sidelines.

"Aa.But take a look at their face,well the smirk on Samurai Junior's,they're enjoying it"Sanada said not looking away from the match.

"It's been so long since Kunimitsu was enjoying himself in a match"Fuji said with his eyes opened. _'Ever since he left'_ he continued in his head.

On the court,Tezuka hit a super fast and heavy shot and in a flash,the ball was back to him taking a point from him.

"Gomen,but I'll win this one"Samurai Junior said to him.He was a bit stunned.

"He just hit the ball back with his left hand,right?Or was my eyes playing on me?"Shishido said rubbing his eyes.

"No.He did hit it with his left hand"Oishi replied.

"He can play with his left hand too?"Ohtori asked and replied with the sound of writing from the duo dataman.

"Ie data"both said at the same time.

"Does this also the same as Ryoma?"Atobe sigh softly.

"How much the guy going to be the same as Ryoma"he continued.

The match continued.Everytime Tezuka hit fast and heavy shots,Samurai Junior will switch to his left hand before back to his right hand.The audience had gone excited for the match as it was the longest match Samurai Junior had ever have.They finally enter tiebreak.

" _How long will he take the match?It have passed 2 hours since we started.I dont have any energy anymore but the fires in his eyes was still burning brightly"_ Tezuka thought before serving.

"Looks like your stamina is wearing off.We should end this soon"Samurai Junior said from the other side as he return Tezuka's zero shiki drop shot.Tezuka was surprised at his voice that he miss the shot.

"6-5,Samurai lead"

"Please do"Tezuka said breathing hardly looking at the just slightly panting boy.

Samurai Junior fulfilled his wish when 1 minute later,the match ended with Samurai Junior won 7-6.

Tezuka didnt feel dissapointed at all.He walk toward the net to shook hand with Samurai Junior.

"Congrats.I never think of winning against you.But,thank you for willing to let me feel the thrill of a long match again when you can just defeat me easily like the other player"he said shooking Samurai Junior's hand.The boy smirk.

"I'm just doing someone a favor.And you're not as bad as those other player.You're quite strong and I have fun in the match"he said and went to shook the umpire's hand.Tezuka followed soon.

" _Doing someone a favor...someone a favor.."_ Tezuka chanted in his head as he shake the umpire's hand.He started to walk toward his bag when a voice called him.

"Tezuka-kun"

He turn around to see Nanjiroh smiling at him.

"Nanjiroh-san"he greeted bowing a little.The former player nodded.

"I hope you enjoy the match,Tezuka-kun"Nanjiroh said smiling a bit.

"Aa.I did.Can I ask where's Ryoma?"Tezuka ask bluntly making the older male chuckled.

"I dont have the right to say about him"he said.

"Oji-san"Samurai Junior called from the bench where he stand.Nanjiroh turn to him before facing Tezuka again.

"I have to go.Ja"he said and turn to walk away.

"Wait.Why is he playing like that when he can defeat me easily?"Tezuka asked.Nanjiroh turn slightly toward him.

"He have his own reason.Furthermore,we know you're strong.It make sense"Nanjiroh said and disappeared with Samurai Junior at the entrance door.

Tezuka sigh slowly and went to take his bag.He nod to his friends and went to the changing room.He come out to see all of his friends with his lovers was outside of the room.Fuji went to latched himself on his left arm.

"Seems like its not your day,Tezuka"Inui said.Tezuka sigh audibly.

"Its impossible for me to win from the beginning.I dont have any regret after I've done my best.But you got new data,right?"he glance at the duo dataman.Inui's glash flashed as he grin satisfied.

"It was really a surprise he can play with his left hand too"Sanada said.

"And he defeat Tezuka Zone easily"Oshitari fix his glass.

"He's trained by two powerful player,it's not really a surprise"Tezuka said as they all went outside the stadium to wait for their driver to bring them to their hotel.

"But,it was a great match.You manage to bring him into tiebreak"Ohtori smile but Tezuka shook his head.

"No.He purposely bring the match into a long match.Not to destroy anything or what but he make it in a competitive one so I dont feel bad at all"Tezuka said and as he said it,two limo stop in front of them.

"See you guys at the hotel"Sanada said as they parted into different limo.The lovers and the others.They leave unaware of the two pair of eyes watching them.

"Are you satisfied?"The older one asked.

"Aa"the shorter replied smiling contently.

TBC

 **Hello..Here's an update for you.Thank you for waiting patiently.I'm really sorry that I can't update frequently since I was busy with study.There's too much assignment,field trip,reports and more..**

 **Btw,dont forget to review,ne :D**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

" **words** "- talking in english

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The final was held 2 days after the semifinal.The Kantou University's students decided to attend the final.

"The final was nothing special"Oshitari said as they watch the final of the US Open.All of them was sitting at their usual seat during the tournament.All of them can see the bored expression on Samurai Junior's frown.

"I think the semifinal was better.It more likely the final"Ohtori said agreeing.Tezuka just keep quiet.

Samurai Junior finished the final like he always do.He won in just 15 minutes.

" **The** **final** **was unexpectedly finish early** "the announcer said laughing slowly.The audiences laugh along.

 **So** **to make the last day more interesting,some coach had requested to us to held another match.As I saw here,all the players are present today.We will be having a double match"** he continued.

"I wonder who will play"Fuji said.Tezuka stay still.He can feel some glances at him but he ignored it.

 **"Okay not to waste another time,we will have the match between the players from semifinal 1 against semifinal 2.May the players get ready"** the announcer said shocking the Japan's students.All of them turn to Tezuka who meerly raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Tezuka in doubles?Ie data"Inui said writing in his notebook.Yanagi followed soon.

"What to do,Mitsu?"Sanada said to Tezuka.Tezuka sigh watching the audiences looking at him.

"Guess I dont have a choice.I'll just borrow a racket from someone"he said as he stand up and went into the changing room.He was shocked when he saw Samurai Junior inside.He automatically raise his hand when Samurai Junior throw something to him.He look down to see a pair of clothes in his hand.

"You're not in the proper attire to play.Change and you can use that racket.I'll be waiting at the court"Samurai Junior smirk at him and went outside.Tezuka watch him went out before walking to where a racket lay on the bench.When he lift it up,he unconciously smile when he feel the feeling was just like when he held his own racket.He quickly start to change.

When Samurai Junior step out from the entrance,the Japan's students keep on staring at him until he was seated beside Nanjiroh.

"What should we do?Mitsu can't play doubles with just anyone.He only can pair up with us and Ryoma"Yukimura said worriedly.

"And he cant play using someone's racket"Fuji added.

However,they was shocked when Tezuka came out looking comfortable with the racket in his hand.He slightly swinging the racket as if it was his own.They motioned him to come near to them and he followed.

"Whose racket is that?"Atobe asked and Tezuka smile slightly.

"Samurai Junior lend it to me.I like it.It feels like I was holding my own racket"he said.

"Dont you think it was similar to your racket before ?"Sanada said eyeing the racket.

"I guess.The weight and the grip tape was perfectly like mine"Tezuka replied and turn away when Nanjiroh called him.

"I'll see you guys later.Hopefully I can be a good double pair with Samurai Junior"he said and the other gave him a 'good luck' words.He walk toward Nanjiroh and Samurai Junior who was testing the tension of the string of his racket.

"I never think they would pair you guys up"Nanjiroh said making Samurai Junior snorted.Tezuka turn to him raising his eyebrows.Nanjiroh just smirk at him.

"Sorry about that.I hope we can be a good doubles pair"Samurai Junior said standing up as the umpire called them.

"I cant promise that.I only can play doubles with certain people"Tezuka said as they walk into the court.But to his surprise,Samurai Junior simply smile at him.The smile quickly faded as soon as it appeared.

"Just play like you usually do in doubles"he said and Tezuka blankly nod still thinking whether he really saw a smile on the shorter boy's lips.

To the lovers's surprise,Tezuka play perfectly fine with Samurai Junior.They was beating their opponent badly.

"Tezuka looks like he was enjoying the match.He was so immersed in the game"Oishi said stunned because Tezuka usually play badly in doubles if he's not paired up with his lovers.

"Is it because Samurai Junior was similar to Ryoma?Or is it because Samurai Junior was a genius to read all Mitsu's play style in doubles?They really make a good doubles pair"Yukimura said watching the match intently.

It was as if they have agreed before,Tezuka and Samurai Junior purposely make the match a long match without losing points to satisfies the audiences.

When Tezuka was getting ready to serve for the last game (they are leading 5-0),he accidentally glances toward the back of Samurai Junior.He was taken aback as the posture was similar to...

" _Focus Kunimitsu.You're in a match_ " he thought as he shook his head and focus on serving.

After 10 minutes or so,the match ended with Tezuka and Samurai Junior won 6-0 .The crowd cheered.The pair walk to the net to shake hand with their opponent.

 **"Man.Both of you are monster in tennis.Are you guys friends of what?"o** ne of their opponent asked.

 **"We met for the first time in this tournament"** Tezuka answered while Samurai Junior just smirk.

 **"Really?But you guys played really well together as if you guys have known each other for a long time and really close"** the other one said.

 **"I guess its because Samurai Junior cover my play really well"** Tezuka answered and the other pair nodded.

"Mada mada dane"Samurai Junior suddenly said making Tezuka shocked a bit before composing himself again.

 **"What are you saying?"** the opponent ask him confused but he wave his hand slightly.

 **"Nothing.Good game"** he said and walk away.Tezuka watch him left before turning to the other pair again.

 **"That was a good game"** he said before bowing slightly and walk away too.He nod to his boyfriends and friends before following Nanjiroh and Samurai Junior to the changing room.The other went to the changing room too.

"Thank you for the racket and clothes"Tezuka said after both of them had changed.Samurai Junior nod fixing his shoelace while sitting on the bench.It was just the two of them in the room as Nanjiroh left a while ago.Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Can I ask something?"he ask making the boy in front of him look up at him briefly.

"Hmmm?"Samurai Junior hummed zipping his bag.

"Do you always meet up with Ryoma?"as usual,Tezuka ask straight to the point.

However,his question stopped Samurai Junior's movement.After a while,he resumed moving.

"Well,quiet frequent as I have to train with him.Why do you ask?"he said without looking up at Tezuka.

"No reason.We just miss him so much.All of us do.Do you know when he will be back to Japan?All his sempai and friends miss him"Tezuka said bluntly.He was confused with himself why he was so blunt in front of Samurai Junior.He usually let his guard down only in front of his boyfriends.

"I dont know about that.He -"Samurai Junior start to look up at him but they was interupted when the door opened.

"You guys took too long!"Marui burst in while the other just shake their head behind him.

"Marui,that was so inappropriate for you to burst in into someone's changing room"Sanada scolded him making him pout.

"But they took too long to get out.Even Nanjiroh-san had come out long ago.See,they've finished changing tho"Marui defended himself.Tezuka cleared his throat while Samurai Junior just smirk.

"You guys showed some great doubles play,by the way"Oishi said smiling at them.

"Thanks"Samurai Junior said slowly standing up with his bag.Marui quickly latch himself to the shorter boy before he can move away.

"Fuji-san,take a picture of me with Samurai Junior please.I can brag to Kikumaru,Momoshiro,Jiroh and Akaya when we back to Japan"he said posing for the camera when Fuji lift his camera up.Samurai Junior just give a side glance at the camera.

"This Kikumaru,was a sempai with redhead right?"he asked looking up at them.

"Aa.Too bad he cant come here because his academic result isn't that good"Fuji said taking more picture of Samurai Junior with the other.

"I'm glad he didn't make it"Samurai Junior mumbled and look away when Yukimura turn to him in confusion.

"Ne Inui,take a picture of us with Samurai Junior"Fuji passed the camera to Inui and drag his boyfriends toward Samurai Junior.

He and Yukimura stand at either side of Samurai Junior and bend forward a bit.Tezuka,Atobe and Sanada stand behind them.Fuji and Yukimura smile to the camera while Samurai Junior just keep his face straight.The trio behind them reflect them where Tezuka and Sanada keep their face stoic while Atobe between them smile proudly behind Samurai Junior.Inui snap a picture of them.

"Tell Ryoma we miss him"Fuji suddenly whispered making Samurai Junior turn to him at the same time as Inui take the second picture of them.Fuji just smile taking the camera back from Inui.

"Maybe you can come to Japan someday to meet with your cousin's other friends"Shishido said after a while.

"Maybe you can bring the brat along"he whispered to him before walk toward Ohtori.Samurai Junior just smirk at him.

"I guess I have to go now.Oji-san would be wondering around again flirting.Ja"he said picking his bag which he put back long ago.He look up at Atobe when he passed him.

"You really do resemble a monkey king"he said mocking and went out leaving Atobe twitching.

"That brat.How dare he call me Monkey King!"Atobe pouted.The other was already snickering.

"Only Ryoma can call me that"he whispered slowly after that.He sigh slowly before taking his phone out.

"We should go back to hotel now"he said and they all went out to the parking lot.

 _loverevenge_

6 years after Ryoma left

Fuji was on the bed looking at his laptop in their bedroom while Atobe was reading on some of his paperwork at his table at the corner of the room when Yukimura,Tezuka and Sanada walk into the room.Tezuka and Sanada went to sit at the sofa after taking some book on the way.

"What are you looking at Syuu?"Yukimura walk toward Fuji and lay beside him.Fuji turn to him smiling before looking back to the laptop.

"I'm looking at the pictures I've taken during the U.S Open this year.I have to choose the best pictures to be sent to the magazine company"he said browsing through the pictures.

"Seriously,nobody can stop Samurai Junior"Yukimura commented looking at the pictures.

"Aa.He already have 4 Grand Slam's title"Fuji replied.Most of the pictures he had taken was of Samurai Junior.

"How was your study?"Fuji suddenly asked loud enough for all of his boyfriends to hear.

He had been working as a photographer for two years already while Atobe had taken over his family's company.Tezuka and Yukimura take the same path which is to become a doctor while Sanada further his study to become a teacher.The three of them enrol at the same academy in Japan.They'd stop participating in tennis games but they still play sometimes for fun.

"Well,it's okay I guess"Sanada replied without looking up from his book.

"Ne.Want to go to the park tomorrow?I'm curious on how Kevin was doing.I heard he will be participating in the U.S Open next year.I wonder why did he took too long to participate in it"suddenly Atobe said looking up from his work.

"Aren't you busy with work?"Tezuka said looking up at him.

"No.Suddenly I felt like I want to take a break from work.I feel like want to go to the park and the tennis street court.It's been so long since we've been there"Atobe said standing up and went to lay beside Yukimura.

"Well,tomorrow is saturday and there are no class.So,why not"Sanada said finally looking up from his book.

"I dont have work tomorrow either"Fuji said and they take that as their agreement.

"Why did we put that picture there again?"suddenly Atobe point at a picture on their nightstand.All of them turn to the picture.It was the picture of them with Samurai Junior 2 years ago.

"Samurai Junior just remind us of Ryoma a lot"Yukimura said and they fall silent.The silent was disturbed by Fuji's phone.Fuji quickly pick it up.

"Moshi-moshi"he greeted the caller.

"Ah Inui.What's wrong?"he asked.His eyes opened before he put the phone on speaker.He motioned Tezuka and Sanada to get nearer and both of them went to the bed beside them.

"Speak"he said and Inui's voice can be heard.

"Aa.Renji told me that he saw Echizen Nanjiroh-san with his wife at the airport when he went to pick up his cousin.However,he didnt catch any sight of Echizen with them"Inui said from the other side.The lovers look at each other.

"Did Samurai Junior come with them?"Tezuka asked.

"No.It was just the two of them but Renji was positive that Echizen must be in Japan as well considering the amount of luggage they bring with them"Inui continued.

"Okay.Thank you for the information,Inui"Fuji said and hang up after Inui replied.They was caught in their own thought.

"Do you think Ryoma is here?"Yukimura asked after a while.

"I'll have my people to look up at it"Atobe said and it was enough for them to know what is he thinking.Nothing can stop Atobe Keigo when he set his mind.

 **Updated :)** **There will be 1-2 chapter left.I'm not sure myself..hahaha** **Btw,thank you for those who have been reviewing.Seriously,I smile everytime I got the email that someone reviewed..**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"It's been so long since we got here.It doesnt change much"Atobe said as they walk into the tennis street court.

"Aa.We didnt came here since the match between Ryoma and Kevin.I think they just added few courts"Fuji said walking ahead of them looking around the area.He suddenly stop walking making Yukimura bumped onto him followed by the other.

"Syuu?"Sanada look at Fuji only to find the brunette staring at one of the court with his eyes opened.When they turn their eyes to what he was looking,they were stunned.For playing in the court was some boy in white cap.A Fila cap.His attire was definitely like what Ryoma usually wear on his early days in Japan.

They walk closer to the court and stand a few meter behind the bench provided behind the boy.The boy's cap was lowered so they cant see his face clearly.The boy has light brown hair hidden under his cap.

Fuji grab one of his lovers's hand which happen to be Tezuka's.Tezuka squeeze his hand in return to comfort him eventhough he himself was trembling slightly too.

"Who is that?"Yukimura ask slowly.They watch the game silently.

"Nii-chan,can you do the awesome serve again?"one of the kid across the boy called out.It was clearly obvious that he envied the older boy.

"Mada mada dane.Here I come Naki"the boy's words shocking the lovers but when the boy served ,they were shocked even more.

"Twist serve!"Atobe said surprised.The kid before was even more excited.

"Sugoi,onii-chan.That was awesome"the kid bounce happily reminding the lovers of some redhead from Seigaku back then.

"Want to see another awesome serve,Naki?"the boy which the lovers still have yet to see his face said.

"Is there another awesome serve than that?"Naki asked excited.

"There's a lot.Want me to show you?"the older boy said raising the tennis ball up his head.

"Dont tell me"Fuji trailed off.

"Show me nii-chan.I'm going to receive it"Naki said taking his position eventhough his posture was nothing like a tennis player.

The lovers's eyes widened when the boy swirled the ball before hitting it.

"That was normal,nii-chan"Naki sounded dissappointed but the boy pull his cap lower.

"Its going to disappear"he said and Naki stumbled when he tried to return the ball because he didnt hit anything.Just a gust of wind.He look at the ball bouncing behind him before turning to the boy again grinning.

"Sugoi sugoi sugoi.It really disappear.Did you learn magic,nii-chan?"the boy snorted at this.

"I know some more awesome serve but I wont show you anymore.Why dont you serve,Naki?"he said.

"He really hit my Dissappearing Serve"Fuji said with his eyes widened.

"Who is this boy-a"Yukimura said still in shocked state.

They were shocked when a ball come toward them.Sanada quickly use his hand to catch the ball.Fortunately,the ball has no strength.

"You need to learn how to serve,Naki"the boy said to the kid who grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen"he said rubbing the back of his head.

The boy turn around and walk toward the lovers.He still have his cap lowered so they still cant see his face.When the boy finally lift his face up,they were met with a piercing blue orbs.In a cat-like eyes.

"Can I have the-oh,its you guys"he said and a smirk planted on his lips.The lovers watch as the smirk appeared on the boy's face.They were more stunned at the boy's words.

"Do you..know us?"Yukimura said slowly.

"Okaa-san always show me your pictures saying how good you guys in tennis"the boy said smirking.

"But okaa-san was so dissapointed when okaa-san learned that you guys stopped playing tennis"he continued while his blue orbs watch them one by one before it stay staring at Fuji's own blue orbs.

"Fuji Syuusuke.Okaa-san love to look at my eyes because it was the same like yours"he said and Fuji allowed a smile appear on his face.

"Sou ka"he smile.

"Ne"Atobe called making both of them turn to him.All of the other actually since they were at the end.

"It's really the same"Tezuka who stand beside Fuji said.All of them nodded and the boy smirk.

"By the way,how old are you?"Sanada asked.

"I'm 6 years old"the boy answered and the lovers was shocked.

"You're too young to be able to do that serves.Do you know the second serve you do was originally mine?"Fuji said and the boy pulled his cap lower.

"I know.Okaa-san thaught me the serve.I know some of you guys's moves"he look up and smirk looking at them.

"How can a boy so young like you able to play like an adult?"Atobe asked.

"When okaa-san pregnant with me,okaa-san still went to participate in a tournament.Then,since I'm born,grandma and my aunt always bring me to tennis match and okaa-san's match when okaa-san able to play.Then,my grandpa and okaa-san teach me how to play when I'm able to hold a racket which was when I'm almost 4 years old"the boy explained lenghty.

"Who is your okaa-san?Do we know her?We must know her if she know how to do our moves"Tezuka said and the boy stare at him smirking.

"You know okaa-san too well"he said and the lovers raised their eyebrows.

"What is your name,boy-a?"Yukimura asked.The boy was about to talk when the kid before called for him.

"Ryo nii-chan,hurry up take the ball"the kid yelled and they all turn to him.The boy smirk and turn back to them.

"Can I have the ball?"he asked Sanada and the man gave it to him.They was still stunned at the name.

"Thanks.Ja"the boy said and walk away.

"Can we meet you again?"Fuji said without being able to stop himself.He didnt know but he want to see the boy again.Blue orbs meet blue orbs.

"We will.Soon"the boy said and walk away.

"Ryo,huh?"Atobe said and they fall silent watching the kids resume playing.

"Why does a lot of people now look alike Ryoma"Tezuka sigh.Suddenly,they was shocked with Atobe's phone ringing.He take it before Fuji's phone rang too.Both of them walk a bit away before taking it.

After a while,both of them turn back surprised.

"My people said that they saw Ryoma at this park"Atobe said hurriedly shocking the other three.

"Inui just called that Ryoma was going to have a match with Kevin at the court at the end of this park"Fuji said next shocking the other three again.

"Let's go"Tezuka said and they quickly ran while a pair of blue eyes eyed them and smirk.

"It's about time,okaa-san"he whispered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kevin sat at the bench beside the court at the end of the park.

"Is there nobody can beat me still?"he arrogantly said.

"If you're that confident of your skill,why dont you participate in the U.S Open and play against Samurai Junior?"one of the people there said.Kevin smirk.

"I'm going to participate in it next year.I need few years to train before I can defeat him like how I defeated Echizen Ryoma"he said laughing.

"Ah,so nobody have yet to defeat you"suddenly a voice butt in making them all turn to the voice.

"Echizen Ryoma"Kevin said shocked but soon smirked.Whispers can be heard from around them.Ryoma was still wearing his favourite Fila cap and a white shirt with red strips.

"What about that?"he ask and Ryoma smirk.

"Then it would be even more interesting to defeat you"he said.

"I havent saw you in any tennis competition this 6 years.Do you think you can defeat me?"Kevin stood up facing at the still shorter than him boy.Ryoma still shorter than him after those years.Ryoma inwardly cursed for that.

"Why dont we find out about that?"Ryoma smirk.Crowd start to formed.Ryoma can see some familiar faces when they went into the court.

" _Perfect_ "he thought smirking.His smirk widened when he saw the person was making a phonecall .

"I heard that you trained Samurai Junior"Kevin said as they met at the net.Ryoma smirk.

"What about it?"he said.Kevin smirk back .

"I'm going to participate in the U.S Open next year.I'll defeat you again today then I'll defeat that cousin of yours"Ryoma was about to laugh at his words but quickly restrain himself.

"Then,you have to beat me first"he said shouldering his racket.

"Of course"Kevin said "Which"

"Rough"it fall on smooth.

"Too bad its my serve"Kevin said picking his racket up.

"I still remember that this is the same court when I defeated you 6 years ago"he said again.

"I know.I'll make sure the result is not the same"Ryoma smirk and went to take his position.He can see a lot of familiar people already among the crowd.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Inui"Fuji called and Inui turn to him.Beside him was Yanagi,Oshitari,Marui and Kaidoh.

"Fuji.About time.They are about to start"he said and the lovers stand beside him.

"Inui!Where's Ochibi?!"suddenly an excited redhead glomped Fuji from behind.

"Eiji!"Oishi scolded him.

"Where's Echizen?"Momo followed soon behind Inui.

"In the court"Inui simply answered and Kikumaru release Fuji when Sanada cleared his throat.

"Nya.Ochibi is still a chibi"he said.Suddenly,all of the former Seigaku,Hyotei and Rikkaidai regulars arrived.

"Shishido-san,its really Ryoma"Ohtori said smiling at his former doubles partner.

"That brat"Shishido said with a fond smile on his lips.

"I wanna play him after this.Who knows I'll be able to beat him this time"Kirihara said and shut up at the glare Sanada gave him.

"Shhh.They are going to start"Oshitari said and they fall silent.

When Kevin served,Ryoma smirk running for it.

"I never know your serve would be this weak after all these years"he said but the crowd was shocked.

"That was Kevin's fastest serve but he take it easily"someone said.

As the match went on,Kevin grew impatient.Its look like Ryoma was not playing seriously.He was losing 2-0 and he's not happy about it.

"I guess to defeat you,I have to change my play style"he smirk and serve a familiar serve.

"That was Samurai Junior's Lightning Serve"Marui said but Ryoma smirk and return it.Kevin was shocked but he used Samurai Junior's other moves but Ryoma defeat it all.

"I see.You waited all these years to participate in the U.S Open to learn Samurai Junior's move and defeat him like you've done to me"Ryoma said scoring a point making it 3-0 .

"Did you forgot who trained him?"he continued and serve a fast serve which Kevin couldn't react at all.

"That,was the real Lightning Serve.Samurai Junior only use 30% of it's true power "he pointed his racket toward Kevin who paled.

"That,that was fast"Niou said as their eyes widened.

"Watching at his play,he only using 40% of his real strength"Yanagi murmured slowly so that only those around him can hear him.

"Wrong.30% ,Yanagi-sempai"Ryoma called out shocking them.

"OMG.He can hear us?"Kirihara said.

"Mada mada dane,sempai-tachi"Ryoma said as he take a point again from Kevin.

"Ryoma"Yukimura said slowly.

"Stop playing around with me"Kevin growled.

"With your skill,even a 6-years-old kid can defeat you"Ryoma said smirking.

"You can defeat me because you're in the Pinnacle of Perfection state"Kevin accused.Ryoma couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I thought you said I dont have control over it years ago"he said mocking.

"But,if you wanna see it then,I can show you"he said and an aura start to surround him.

"This is the Pinnacle of Perfection!"Atobe said shocked.

 **"I'll let you taste it a little"** Ryoma said in English while Kevin get even more pale.When Ryoma serve,he can't see the ball at all.The crowd was in silent gasping at the sight in front of them.

After a while,Ryoma went out from the state.

"There would be no fun in defeating you if you can't even receive my serve"he said looking bored.

Suddenly a strong wind come and knock out his cap from his head.Gasps can be heard from the crowds at seeing him without his cap and his hair fall down to his shoulder.

"Samu..Samu..Samurai Junior!"Marui shouted.All eyes was widened.The lovers was shocked but Tezuka shocked the most.

"Ryoma"he said.

Ryoma who realized that his cap is not on his head rolled his eyes.He push the cap out from the court with his racket.He put his hand inside his short's pocket and take out a hairtie.

"Che!I've been caught.I guess there's nothing to hide anymore"he said in his deep voice as he tied his hair in ponytail and turn to face Kevin.He smirk when he saw the shocked face of Kevin.

"Mada mada dane,Kevin"he said and continue the match.Kevin cant play properly just with the knowledge that Ryoma and Samurai Junior are the same people.

After a while,Kevin was already on his knees panting and trembling.The crowd start to whisper among themselves but soon leave when the former regulars told them to leave.They themselves walk closer to the court where Ryoma walk closer to Kevin.

"You!How can you lie like this?!"Kevin glared at Ryoma who stand in front of him.

"Is that the first thing you have to say after you lost?"Ryoma rolled his eyes back to his original voice.

"Ne,which one is your voice now?"Kirihara ask timidly.He suddenly felt like he was so small compared to Ryoma aka Samurai Junior.

Ryoma turn to him.

"This.Don't you know how tiring it is to talk in deep voice?"He rolled his eyes as he spoke in his original voice not Samurai Junior's voice.

"Ryoma"Fuji said making the said boy turn to them and smirk before turning back to Kevin who still on his knees.

"I thought you should have been better after all this years,Kevin.You should stop playing people using their own moves.Play your own tennis.Right,buchou?"he said tilting his head a bit toward Tezuka shocking the bespectacled teen.All eyes was on him.He blinked once.

"Aa"he said in low voice and Ryoma smirk.He turn back to Kevin.

"Really Kevin"he sigh.

"Mada mada dane"a voice said at the same time with him.They all turn to the voice and met with a boy with a Fila cap.

"Right,okaa-san"the boy smirk.His words stunned all the people around them.

"Ryo!"Ryoma called out.The boy walk closer to him and give him his forgotten cap.

"Ohayou,okaa-san"he said and turn to the other.

"Ohayou,okaa-san's friends"he smirk especially to the lovers.

"O..O..Okaa-san?"Kaidoh blinked.Ryoma sigh and put his fist on Ryo's head.

"Ryo!How many time should I told you.Dont call me okaa-san"he said irritated.

"Yadda!Okaa-san"Ryo stubbornly said smirking at him.

"I'm not a girl if you havent realized yet Ryo"Ryoma glared at the boy in front of him.Ryo folded his hand in front of his chest.The others was long forgotten as they argue.

"Then,would you prefer me to call you oyaji?"Ryo said and Ryoma make a face.

"Dont make me feel like an old man.In case you forgot,I'm only 21.There's no way I wanna be called that hideous name"he said.The other blinked.

"But you called Nanji ojii-san that"

"He IS an old man.I'm nothing near that old"Ryoma retorted.

"Okaa-san then"Ryo smirked.Ryoma sigh.

"Why dont you be a good son and call me otou-san instead?"he said shocking all the others especially the lovers.

" _Is he married?"_ the thought came to their mind but quickly shrugged it off.

 _"Impossible.He's still young"_ they thought.

"You are the one who had me,so okaa-san it is"Ryo said pouting.Ryoma sigh knowing there's no use arguing with the boy.It seems like he was dealing with himself combined with the other father together.

"Ryoma,is he your son?"Ohtori asked making the duo turn to him.Shishido beside him stare at them too.The other also broke from their daze.Kevin was dumbfounded.

"Ah,Choutarou,Ryou.Yes he is"Ryoma smile at them.

"Ochibi junior?"Kikumaru said blinking at Ryo.

"Looking at him,it was obvious who the other father is"Inui said fixing his glass.Suprisingly,there's no trace of notebook and pen in his hand.

"What are you guys talking about?!"Kevin shouted.Ryoma turn to him.

"Oh,you're still here?"he asked innocently making Kevin growled.

"Oh,I want to straightened something with you.I never lose to you years ago.I'm always special and you'll never surpass me"Ryoma smirk.

"It was obvious you lost to me 6 years ago"Kevin glared.

"I'm not even in the condition to play that time.I told you.I'm special.I only lost to you that time because I'm already pregnant with him"Ryoma said pulling Ryo in front of him where the boy smirk at Kevin.

"You what?!"all them shouted in unison except Ohtori,Shishido,Inui,the lovers,Kabaji,Yanagi and Yagyuu.Excluding the first three,they simply widened their eyes.

"That's right.Ryoma do can get pregnant.That's why Nanjiroh-san allowed us to be in a relationship in the first place"Yukimura said staring at Ryoma and Ryo.

"Why-"Atobe tried to talk but was cut off by a honk.They all turn to the source.Nanako's head appear from a car at the driver's window.

"Ryoma-san,Ryo,so this is where you guys went to.I went to your hotel room but nobody were there.Let's go.I'll give you guys a ride to your hotel"she said.

Ryoma nod and turn back to the other.

"I guess we have to go now.Ja ne,sempai-tachi"he said and hold Ryo's hand with him walking toward Nanako's car.

"Wait.Ochibi junior,you haven't told us your name yet"Kikumaru yelled when they were about to get into the car.Ryoma went inside while Ryo turn to them back.His eyes fixed on Fuji.

"Ryosuke.Fuji Ryosuke"


	12. Chapter 12 (End)

**CHAPTER 12**

"Ryosuke.Fuji Ryosuke"with that Ryo went inside the car and they left.

"Fuji?"All of them turn to Fuji who was shocked.

"Aa..ummm"Fuji was stunned.

"I remembered now.We once talk about what would be our child's name when we found out Ryoma can get pregnant.Ryosuke was the name if it was Syusuke's "Yukimura said and Fuji look down.

"I will check where they stay"Atobe said and in an instant the five of them walk away leaving the regulars.

"Errrr.Now what should we do?"Ohtori said.Oshitari fix his glasses.

"I'm going home of course"he said and walk away followed by Mukahi.The other shrugged and walk away too.

Thanks to Atobe,they get to know Ryoma's whereabout at instant.So,the next morning,the first thing in their head was to meet Ryoma and Ryosuke.

They knock at the hotel room where Ryoma stay.

"Do you think he's awake now?"Fuji laugh.

His question was left unanswered when the door opened revealing a small figure.Ryosuke.

"Ohayou"the boy greeted cheerfully and fresh awake as if he have been expecting them early in the morning.

"Ohayou,Ryo"Yukimura smile at the boy.The boy move aside and let them in.The last to get in was Fuji.He ruffled the boy's hair softly.

"Where's Ryoma?"he asked.Ryosuke smirked as he close the door.

"Okaa-san was still asleep.It's too early for him"he said as they make their way to the living room.Ryoma choose a suite so it was big.

"Figured that out"Atobe sneered.

"Wanna drink something?I dont think Okaa-san would be awake shortly"Ryosuke said walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help you.I know their preference"Fuji said as he followed the boy.Ryosuke nod and both of them dissappeared in the kitchen.

"I saw you before"Ryosuke suddenly said as they prepared drinks.

"So,yesterday is not the first time you saw us?"Fuji smile as he prepared coffee for Tezuka,Sanada and Atobe.

"Nope.I know its you.You came to the U.S Open these years isnt it?"Ryosuke said and Fuji nod.

"Aa.I work as photographer.I went there to take pictures for a tennis magazine here"he answered.

"How do you know I was there?"he continued.Ryosuke snorted.

"I always come with okaa-san to his matches but I always sat among the audiences"he said.

"When you guys went to Amerika 4 years ago,I was there as well with Rinko-baa-san and Nanako nee-san.But I was too young to know you guys.But I do remember obaa-san pointed at some people and say that someday I would meet with them again"he continued.Fuji smile putting the mugs in a tray.

"Sou ka.We should have look around then"he said and lift up the tray.He turn to go to the living room.

"Ne,should I call you otou-san then ?"Ryosuke's words shocking Fuji.He almost drop the tray he was holding.He turn to Ryosuke to find the boy looking up at him innocently.

"Wh..what?"he ask putting the tray back on the table.

"I call okaa-san,okaa-san because he was the one who give birth to me.Shouldn't I call you otou-san since you are my father?"Ryosuke said.Fuji smile and went on his knee to be on Ryosuke's height.

"Ryo,do you know about the relationship between the six of us ?"he asked and the boy nod.He smile brushing the boy's hair.

"I may be your biological father but in our situation,you have five dad"he said smiling softly.Ryosuke's face brightened.

"Then,I can call you otou-san then?"he ask.

"Yes.You can call me Syuu tou-san.You can call Kei,Seii,Gen and Mitsu otou-san too"Fuji smile and then Ryosuke put his arm around Fuji's neck hugging him close.Fuji was shocked but he quickly recovered and put his arms around the boy's waist.Both was smiling happily until someone cleared their throat shocking them.They turn to see Tezuka leaning at the door frame.

"We was curious what take you guys too long.Bonding time alone ne"he said with a bit sulking tone at the end.Fuji laugh as he stand up and take the abandoned tray.

"Aww.You dont have to be jealous Mitsu.Let's go"he nudge Tezuka and they all went to the living room where the other were.

Soon enough they was engaged into conversations.That was until a groggy voice heard.

"Ryo,what are you doing?Why are you so noisy?"they turn to the voice and found Ryoma walking out from his bedroom with his hair messed up.His left hand was rubbing his still closed eyes.He was wearing a too big blue pajama .All the five grown man blink at the cute sight in front of them.Ryosuke smirk.

"He would flop down there.I suggest you move if you dont want to get smashed"he said slowly pointing at where Sanada was seating.

"And he never open his eyes until he reach the sofa"he said again.Sanada quickly stand and sat beside Tezuka leaving Fuji and Yukimura.Ryoma was half asleep walking toward them.

"I'll get you coffee kaa-san.Or do you want milk?"there was a teasing tone in Ryosuke's voice as he stand and walk to the kitchen.Ryoma pouted sitting beside Yukimura.The other keep quiet keeping a stare at Ryoma.

"Shut up Ryo"he said.

"I can't get taller anymore.Damn oyaji's gene"he continued slowly before letting his body fall to the right.And fall right into Yukimura's lap.The other keep staring as he snuggle closer in Yukimura's lap.

"Since when did Ryo like to bring pillow to the living room?"he mumbled softly.Yukimura smile as he ran his finger through Ryoma's hair.

"Ryo-chan,you better wake up or else"he said softly.

"Hmmm"Ryoma just hummed.

"Ryo-chan"

"Ryoma"

"Ryoma"

"Ryoma"

The five man take turn trying to call the sleeping boy.Atobe get pissed off so he stand up and kneel beside the boy.

"Brat!"he said a bit loudly shocking Ryoma.Ryoma quickly got up but bump his head against Atobe's own.Both quickly hold their own forehead.

"Itaiii"Ryoma said rubbing his forehead sitting up.Atobe was completely seated on the floor.

"Monkey King!What do you think you are doing?"Ryoma yelled still rubbing his forehead.Atobe just stared at him.

"Wait.What are you guys doing here?"Ryoma finally fully awake and eyed his lovers.

"I let them in"Ryosuke said walking toward them with a mug in his hand.Ryoma glared at them.

"Ryo,why dont you go to Naki's place.We need to talk"he said and the boy pouted.

"Fine"he said and went to prepare his things.

"He's as bratty as you" Atobe commented when Ryosuke disappeared into his room.

"The only trait of mine in him"Ryoma answered glaring slightly at Fuji.The tensai smile tilting his head sideway.

"Ryoma,I've been wanting to ask this"Tezuka said.Ryoma turn to him.

"Hmmm"

"Why did you prolong our match in U.S Open 4 years ago?I know you can defeat me easily"he asked but to their surprise,Ryoma start to turn red.

"No reason"he answered turning away.

"There must be a reason"Sanada said but Ryoma keep quiet.

"Okaa-san want to spend more time with you on the court"Ryosuke said walking out from his room.

"RYO!"Ryoma yelled but his face get even redder.Ryosuke smirk and make his way to the door.

"I wont be back until evening.I'll have lunch outside.Ja"he said and went out.

"Is it true?"Tezuka asked and Ryoma tried to control his blush.

"What if it is?Now,what are you guys doing here?"he turn to them turning serious but there was still a hint of dusty pink on his cheek.

Atobe stand up from the floor and went to sit beside Sanada.

"You see Ryoma.About what happened 6 years ago-"Fuji spoke but Ryoma cut him.

"Its fine.I know already"he said and the other look at him shocked.

"How?"Yukimura blurted out.Ryoma who finally become relaxed fold his arms and lean against the sofa.

"Billy told me"

"Billy?"

"Aa.Billy Cassidy.Kevin Smith's friend"

 **Flashback**

 _"I'm Billy Cassidy.Kevin's friend"_ _"Kevin?"Ryoma's voice full with hatred._ _"Aa.I know you move back to America because of him"Billy said._ _"Not real-"Ryoma said but get cut by Billy._ _"For playing around your boyfriends"this time Billy's words made Ryoma turn to him._ _"What are you trying to say?What do you know?"Ryoma growled._

 _"I'm his friend.And personal assistant"Billy said looking forward._

 _"You must have thought your boyfriends cheated on you right"he said again and Ryoma snorted._

 _"Because they are"he said.Billy laugh softly at that._

 _"No.They didnt.That's what Kevin want you to believe.Kevin know you are coming that day to Atobe-san's mansion.I told him so.So,he planned everything and let you see_ _what you saw and heard that day"he said.Ryoma look at him in confusion._

" _What are you talking about?I'm confused.Why would they let him into the mansion in the first place?Why would they follow what he told them to do?"Ryoma ask totally confused.Billy smile._

 _"You know what.Kevin really hated you.Someday he went to challenge your boyfriends in a match.He successfully beat Atobe with your techniques.But I know he didnt play seriously because he didnt know what will happen when he lose.Kevin told them to leave you.They refused of course.Kevin told them that he have someone watching over you every single time everywhere.Me.Atobe had once send his people to protect you but I'm an expert in martial arts you know"Billy laugh at this but Ryoma keep quiet._

 _"Then,Kevin concluded that if he successfully beat you they will leave you and ignore you permanently.And because Atobe lost to him,they must follow every words he say and never told you anything.They have to do so to protect you.Then you lost to Kevin,that was a big reason why they act the way they are to you"Billy continued._

 _"That's it?To protect me?Why dont they just told me everything?"Ryoma fumed.Billy chuckled._

 _"To protect you of course.They've seen how I beat up Atobe's people you know"he said ._

 _"Do you still have to go?Dont you want to tell them about your pregnancy?"he said again shocking Ryoma._

 _"Wh-How?"_

 _"How I know?I've told you.I followed you everywhere"Billy laugh._

 _"Why are you telling me this?"Ryoma look down.Billy sigh._

 _"I dont like Kevin's way to get revenge on you.I want to stop being his dog like I always do all this time.I supposed to see you go today but I told you this instead"he laugh._

 _"Kevin will stay in Japan.I'll be going back to my country after this"he continued._ _"_

 _I'm going.Good luck in America and make sure someday you return and teach Kevin a lesson.Ja"he said and left._

 **Flashback end**

"He told you everything?"Tezuka asked and Ryoma nod.

"If I still have grudge against you guys before I leave,would I turn to you guys at the airport?I'd rather walk ahead"he snorted.

"Why didnt you told us 4 years ago then?When we go to America"Sanada said and Ryoma smirked.

"Just want to make you guys wait a bit more"he said.

"Brat!"Atobe said but with a smile on his lips.

"Why didnt you told us about your pregnancy in the first place?"Yukimura asked.

"Well,I was going to tell you guys about it when I went to the mansion that day but you know what happened"Ryoma smile.

"We're sorry Ryoma.We-"Fuji tried to speak but Ryoma cut him.

"It's already in the past,Syuu.He wont disturb us anymore"he sigh.

"I guess"Fuji said smiling.

"I really hoped Ryo didnt take your sadistic side.Up till now,he didnt show any yet"Ryoma said shuddering.

"Saa.Maybe I could teach him?"Fuji said chuckling.

"Talking about that,how did you know Ryo was Syuusuke's?"Sanada asked.

"Well,I took your brushes before I left"Ryoma answered leisurely.

"Ne Ryo-chan,you didnt find anyone in America right"Yukimura asked smiling creepily.

"I was too busy training"Ryoma said not knowing what the blue-haired man was going into.

"What should we call you now since we have Ryo?"Yukimura asked.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Love?"Fuji said.

"Yadda!"Ryoma,Tezuka and Sanada said at the same time.Fuji,Yukimura and Atobe laugh.Tezuka and Sanada massage their forehead while Ryoma smirk at them.

"Love it is"Fuji said while Ryoma just roll his eyes.

"I'll stay with brat,duh"Atobe mumbled.

"Ne,Ryo-chan.Want to give Ryo siblings?"Fuji said with a bit sadistic tone.Ryoma shuddered.

Tezuka and Sanada sigh but inwardly waiting.

Fin

 **Finally finished this story..Thank you for those who loyally waiting and reading this story..Please anticipate for the next story..Well,drop in review if you have suggestion for next story..I need idea ..hehehe..Thank you guys ..**


End file.
